My Three Darling Pilots
by AsuCagafan
Summary: Sequel to Miriallia's Party. If you think ruling over a country is a breeze, try having three lovers who will stop at nothing to win your heart and knock the opposition down. Oh boy. Hey, who ever said love was easy? Pairs: AsuCaga, KiraCaga, ShinnCaga
1. Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny because it rightfully belongs to Sunrise. Aww…but I do wish I own it.

This is the sequel to Miriallia's Party. It's not a one-shot but a multi-chapter fic.

* * *

Chapter 1: Mixed Emotions

"Why does it have to be like this…I mean, Kira, my own twin brother is in love with me even though he already has Lacus as his fiancée! (I suggest you read Miriallia's Party)" Cagalli said while looking at the window from her office. She was still worried about Kira's sudden confession to her last week in the party.

* * *

FLASHBACK:

''_I what Kira?'' Cagalli asked impatiently. "I LOVE YOU CAGALLI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Kira yelled loudly. ''WHAT?!?'' Cagalli said disbelievingly. ''I had a huge crush on you during the first war. I always did since you first hugged me. Whenever we hugged, I felt warm inside! I was even happy about the accidental kiss in the 2__nd__ war and our kiss earlier. (I am not making this an incest fic) The real reason on why I kept on sneaking in your room was because I wanted to sleep with you! And the reason I also saved you from your marriage was also because of that and destroying Athrun's Saviour unit."_

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"Why? Why did you have to love me that way Kira?" Cagalli said and she raised up from her chair. She grabbed her jacket and left her office for a break. "_I'll have to avoid Kira for now. I know his feelings can't stay long, right?" _Cagalli thought.

In the mobile suit hangar, Kira was inside Strike Freedom recalling his past and recent confession. Luckily, the media didn't know. If they did, he'll be in serious trouble. He avoided on talking to Athrun since he knew about the hidden camera in the closet. He didn't expect it to happen like that. "_I knew I should've told her before I realized she was my twin sister. I'm so confused right now._"

While Cagalli was walking along the hallways of the ORB Parliament House, she bumped into Athrun. "Sorry, I didn't see you there" Cagalli apologized without looking into his emerald green eyes. Athrun noticed this and said, "I know you're still bothered about last week but don't fuss about it too much. I'm getting worried." "You should hate me or end the engagement. I mean, I also **USED** to have feelings for him but I love you more and…I kissed him 2…I mean 3 times! I…" But Athrun placed a finger on her lips and said, "I don't want to. Even if he'll have feelings for you or none. Just because you kissed him doesn't mean I'll end our engagement together. I'm just mad and jealous that's all" Then he pulled her to a tight and loving hug. "I promised you that I'll never leave again because I finally found the reason why we should live on and fight together and that's our relationship and you" Then he gave her a warm, passionate kiss. (Aww! Ain't that sweet! Asucaga fans, drool!) Meanwhile, they didn't notice that Shinn jealously watched them kiss. His eyes (once again) yelled jealousy and anger. He shot Athrun death glares and jealousy glares. "_You can have this sweet moment for now Zala but one day, I swear she'll be mine and you won't be able to catch her anymore and for Yamato as well_"

* * *

This is the sequel to Mirialllia's Party I told you people about. I guess I posted it the same day as its prequel fic. I'll update soon but not for now so please wait and review! 


	2. Shall We Start Our Rivalry?

Well I guess I updated it. Anyway, again please review!

Disclaimer: Does GS/D belong to me? Nooo…it doesn't okay?

* * *

Chapter 2: Shall We Start Our Rivalry?

* * *

The next day, Cagalli kept on groaning about the stack of paperwork Shinn left for her as he promised in the prequel. "DAMN YOU ASUKA! I'LL NEVER LEND MY F---ING MANGA TO YOU ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cagalli yelled so loud that her table lamp broke. Literally. "Oops! I guess I went overboard with my screaming again. Well, they could always buy a new one anyway so who am I to care?" Then she went back to doing her boring paperwork. Suddenly, Athrun went inside the room with a coffee mug in his hand. "You really should take a break." "I want to but can't and I WISH!!!!!!!!!!" Cagalli yelled again and this time broke a window. Literally. "Not again! I already broke a lamp! I'm gonna be dead for sure!" Athrun just chuckled as she paced around worrying about the now-broken window. "_She looks so cute like that_** Yeah, yeah! You always think that! Think of something to get Kira to stop loving her now, idiot!**_ Who the hell are you? A weird voice chip thingy in my mind?_** Excuse me? I am your conscience not happy at all to serve you.**_ Do I care? Nooo… _**Whatever. Just think of something besides looking at your fiancée you bum! **_Fine oh fine! I will!_" Suddenly, Shinn barged inside the room with a coffee mug as well in his hand. "Cagalli, here! I bought you some coff…" Then he saw Athrun holding a mug as well. They both shot lightning glares towards each other while Cagalli grabbed the two mugs and drank both whole at the same time. "Hey! I'll be going on a break so see you!" Then she rushed out of the office unseen by both men.

* * *

In the hallways, Kira was on his way to Cagalli's office but he saw her holding her briefcase and some papers on her hands. She looked messy and all. "Cagalli!" Kira yelled out to her. "Kira…"Then Cagalli's things dropped on the floor. "Oh your papers. Let me help." As he quickly grabbed the papers and put them neatly inside her briefcase.

"There. It's all done" Kira quickly handed the briefcase back. "You should be careful with your things. You're such a klutzy Representative!" Kira said with a chuckle. "But…" Then his amethyst eyes turned into deep violet. "That doesn't stop me from loving you no, it makes me like you more" Then he pushed Cagalli into the wall again. "Cagalli, I love you so bad…" Just about when he was gonna kiss her, Cagalli pushed him away. "Stop that! I told you my answer is no! I only love you as a brother and nothing else!" Then she ran away quickly.

* * *

Kira just stared at her retreating form. He smirked while looking at her. Suddenly a voice yelled, "CAGALLI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then the other voice said the same thing. It belonged to Athrun and Shinn who were currently looking for Cagalli. "She left." Kira said to both men. "She went to my room." "Bastard!" Shinn said to Kira. "She's not like that you know!" "I guess even Athrun couldn't find her hm? I was gonna kiss her earlier but she left." "Kira, why are you like this?" Athrun asked in a serious yet calm tone. "Why didn't you tell me?" "IT'S BECAUSE YOU LEFT HER! WHO WOULDN'T GET MAD AT THAT HUH ATHRUN?" Kira yelled in an angry tone. "You already know that this is wrong! You can't love her like this!" Athrun said. " It's impossible for you to…" "Do I care? No! I don't care if you're engaged to her or not but my feelings will be like this so don't forget it!" Then Kira walked away with an angry look on his eyes that seemed scarier than Shinn's even if it was his ultimate. "_Let's start the rivalry shall we? Athrun Zala? Shinn Asuka?_" He smirked. "_I think this might be one of my best years yet_"

* * *

Meanwhile, Athrun and Shinn just stared at Kira. "You do know that I'm in love with Cagalli too you know." Shinn said. "I guess you're not my only rival but him as well." "I know that perfectly Shinn. But I'm not gonna lose to you. Since I find you unsuitable for Cagalli." "EXCUSE ME?!?!?" Shinn said. "Well, I find you a playboy for Cagalli. Remember your ever-so-slutty slut Meer Campbell?" "Oh shut up bastard!" "Retard!" "Sucker!" "F---er!" "Cocky head!" "Son of a bitch!" "Jackass!" "Playboy" "Momma's Boy!" "Hey! How'd you f---ing know?" "Haha! I win bitch!" "Hn"

* * *

And there goes the 2nd chapter. I really made the bad words rhyme didn't I? Anyway, thanks for the person (sorry forgot name!) who reviewed this story and added it as a favorite. It will get funny and dramatic for the upcoming chapters. Anyway, please review! No flames please! 


	3. I thought Hot Springs were for Relaxing

I'm so bored…-- Anyway, here's chapter 3. I really have a knack for updating and updating. At least I'm keeping some people happy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny cuz I am not rich enough or skilled enough to make it okay?

* * *

Chapter 3: And I thought Hot Springs were for Relaxing

The next day (again), Mir invited Cagalli, Kira, Athrun, Shinn, Lacus, and Dearka to a local hot spring in ORB. "Anyway, this is the only hot spring I can afford for us all. Too bad Yzak and Shiho can't come and the two Hawke sisters are in PLANT." Mir said. "Well at least we get to go anyway right guys?" Unfortunately, no one bothered to listen because:

Dearka was busy looking at the cute girls who came out of the hot spring

Lacus and Cagalli were busy discussing about the whole "Kira-loves-Cagalli" thing

The three bishounen ex-pilots were arguing about who should Cagalli pick among of them and who's the best Coordinator for her. (Sigh, jealousy can really get through a guy huh?)

* * *

"O-okay…let's just go inside and relax a bit…" Mir sweat-dropped since again, no one paid attention. "LET'S GO ALREADY OR I SWEAR I'LL MAKE YOU MEET YOUR CREATOR!!!!!!!!!" Mir yelled loudly which finally got their whole attention. "Finally! You all paid attention! Let's go in before I start a rampage here" And they just followed Mir because none of them wants to go to heaven yet.

When they got inside, there were more girls than boys in the hot spring. All the girls stared at Kira, Athrun, and Shinn (duh! They're**BISHOUNENS**!) while some ignored Dearka (well, he hits on girls right?). All the men stared at Mir, Lacus, and Cagalli since they found them hot and pretty and…do I need to continue?

Anyway, when they got to the receptionist, they asked for a separate genders bath. But…"I'm sorry I can only hand you seven the mixed (the hot spring bath where girls and boys share one hot spring) hot spring. Because the girls' is crowded and as for the boys…(I'd rather avoid mentioning it) well…" "Fine, whatever!" Then Mir whispered to the girl. "Please don't shout if you ever hear weird sound okay?" The girl just nodded.

Finally, all seven of them went to the changing room. In the girls, "Lacus are you sure you're not mad at me for last week?" Cagalli asked as she changed to a orange and yellow bikini. "No. I didn't expect that to happen and I know you didn't want it too. I'm just sad that Kira would lie to me" "Oh…" "Loosen up you two!" Mir said. "The hot spring is for relaxing and not a place to add more stress to life! You two should go here more often especially you Cagalli." "I know that" Cagalli groaned. "_I really should go to hot springs more often! I barely even use the one in the castle!_"

In the boys, Dearka just changed into his red swimming trunk with fire designs on it while watching the other fully dressed boys argue (again). "Look I'm suitable for her not you! I'm better for her and I always help her at work!" Shinn said. "No, you only add her more stress and less relaxation!" Athrun replied. "Oh shut up! I'm better than you two since I'm the Ultimate Coordinator!" Kira bragged. "So I'm the best and I know her better!" "Oh shut up Freedom boy!" Shinn said. "You lost to me with my Impulse!" "And you lost to me with my Infinite Justice in the last war!" Athrun bragged. "Plus Kira couldn't even kill the 1st extended pilots in the 1st war and I did!" "Oh shut up! Who cares? I'm still the Ultimate Coordinator!" "At least my father was a Chairman in the 1st war!" "You mean your genocidal father Athrun? He's mentally ill you know!" Kira mocked

* * *

Somewhere in hell…

Patrick sneezed as he walked in the burning floors of hell with Rau and Durandal. (not to mention Azrael and Djibril). "Someone's badmouthing me again." Patrick said. "I can sense it" "This is not Star Wars you know!" Durandal said. "And one you're Patrick Zala, a coordinator and not Darth Sidious, from Star Wars! Or Master Yoda either!"

* * *

Back to the boys…

"Oh shut up Kira! At least I destroyed your Strike with my Aegis remember?" "So? I destroyed your Saviour!" "And I nearly killed you with Meyrin. Nearly but still" Shinn said. "HEY!!!" Dearka yelled. "WHAT?!?" The three stared at Dearka. "Can't you see we have an important argument?" Shinn said. "Let's just get the hell in the hot spring before Mir performs a rampage better yet Cagalli destroying the bath house if we don't…" But the three rushed out already afraid to meet Cagall's ever-so explosive temper. "(Sweat-drop) I guess I better go as well…"

Finally, all of them went to the mixed hot spring reserved for them seven. "It was about time you four got here" Mir said with her hands in her hips. "It had to take you four half an hour to change! What were you doing there anyway? Do a punching fight" "_More like a shouting and bragging fight…_" The three thought in their heads. "Anyway, let's just take a bath one more thing for the boys:

No groping

No hugging, nor kissing even underwater

No**IT**

No arguments, bickering, punching, or violence (looks at the 3 and Cagalli)

* * *

Oh yeah, don't expect us to take a bath in the nude and perverted way" Mir reminded to the four perverted coordinator boys. "Athrun, you better not think of me in that way or I swear no more **IT** for you even once we're married!" Cagalli said to Athrun. "Aw…" "Same goes for you too Dearka!" "Aw c'mon Mir!" Dearka complained. "That's not fair!" "_Perverted a—holes!_ " Shinn thought in his mind. "Anyway, let's stop standing here and let's get into the water already!!!!!!!!!" Mir yelled. (I guess they won't be able to relax after all) When they got into the hot water, Kira swam towards Athrun and pushed his head in the water. "Haha! Sucker!" Kira just stuck out his tongue to a very wet Athrun. "WHY YOU ROTTEN A—HOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Athrun screamed with SEED eyes. Kira turned his SEED as well. Luckily for Shinn, they didn't notice him come near a bathing Cagalli in almost a (ahem!) slow, rated-M manner. Shinn was nose bleeding at this very sight. (Cagalli fan boys you may drool) "Um, Cagalli…" "Huh?" Cagalli stopped bathing herself and faced Shinn with soap bubbles in her hair. "What is it? Is there something wrong?" "Um…I…ouch!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shinn yelled as Kira threw him in the head with a rock soon Athrun followed hitting him as well. "STOP THAT YOU F---ING BASTARDS!!!!!!! I SAID STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" But did the two listen? Nooo… they just kept on hitting him. "Sigh, I guess going to the hot spring wasn't a good idea huh?" Mir asked facing Lacus. "This is too funny to watch!!!" Lacus smiled. "Don't you think so Cagalli?" "No. I find it weird…"

* * *

Well…it really was my intention to make this more of a funny chapter since the previous chapters have more of a serious/dramatic tone or whatever. Please review! 


	4. Let's Go To a Movie Together!

Again with me loving to update my stories. Anyway, here's the fourth chapter. Please review and no flames or bashing allowed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED/Destiny. How long must I write this?

* * *

Chapter 4: Let's Go To A Movie Together!

* * *

It already was six in the night yet Cagalli still hasn't finished her paperwork. "KYAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cagalli yelled as she signed her 1 000th paperwork after 2 hours of reading it. "It's Friday yet I can't go out for a movie! Oh why did I have to be cursed to be the next Representative!" Suddenly Kira entered the office with 2 movie tickets in his hands. "Um, Cagalli…" "Uh…hi Kira! _Stop being so nervous Athha! This is just your twin brother who loves you as a lover…_What brings you here?" "There's a movie of Death Note I wanted to watch with you so if you…" "Yes! Let's get moving and let's watch the movie so I can get the hell outta here!" Cagalli dragged Kira outside and went inside his car. "Well?" Cagalli said impatiently. "MOVE IT!!!!!!!!" "Uh…Oh yeah!" As Kira started the engine and drove to the mall.

* * *

Along the hallways, Shinn was on his way to Cagalli's office. "If she works late today, I get to spend another night with her again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shinn grinned. "Oh really?" Athrun said leaning to a wall with his arms crossed. "Too bad because she's missing" "WHAT?!?" Shinn yelled. "But how?" "How should I know? I just got here too you know. " "Oh, you're looking for Athha-sama?" A woman with green eyes said (this is Seira). "She just left with Kira-sama. I heard the two were having a movie date together. They just left earlier." Seira explained. "Thank you Hamasaki-san!" Then the two rushed for the movie house in Athrun's car.

* * *

In the car…

"Why are you coming? Get the f--- off my car Asuka!" "Hey! I'm trying to foil their date too so let me!" "Fine. I'll just wash my car tomorrow!" Athrun groaned as he drove.

* * *

In the movie house…

Kira and Cagalli were buying snacks and drinks in the snack bar. "The only reason I came was to watch the movie and get out of my office okay? So don't think this is a date between the two of us." Cagalli reminded him. "Okay. I'm still happy you're with me._And not with Athrun nor Shinn tonight._ I'm glad we came here just in time the movie starts." "Yeah…it's a good thing we did or I'll cry."

* * *

"CAGALLI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Athrun yelled as he ran towards them. Along with Shinn following behind. "Athrun? Why are you two here? Are you going to watch the movie too? But you don't have tickets so I'll buy you two. Wait there!" Then she rushed to the ticket booth leaving the three ex-pilots alone to argue yet again.

"Why are you two bastards here? Can't you see I'm on a movie date with her?" Kira said in an annoyed and angry tone. "We're here obviously to ruin your date. Seira-san told us where you two were." Shinn replied. "Too bad your plan was working perfectly well…" Shinn mocked. "Shut up! I still have plans for this!" "Oh really? We'll just ruin it right Zala? Uh…Zala?" Unfortunately for them, Athrun sneaked his way out and went to Cagalli. "So what movie are we watching anyway?" "Death Note. It's the live-action version." "Oh…say, what made you go out with Kira all of a sudden?" "Oh that? I just used this opportunity to get out of my office while I still can. I was bored." "Oh. I really thought that you…" "WHAT DO YOU THINK AM I? INCEST?" Cagalli yelled. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" "It's alright. I don't mind. Sorry, I really did think you would. And I know you wouldn't right?" "Of course I wouldn't! He's my **TWIN BROTHER**! This is not like one of those incest mangas okay? Let's just go back to where Shinn and Kira is and give them the tickets." "HAI!!!"

"So you really think you can destroy my date? We'll see about that Asuka!" "I'll bet on it Yamato!" At this point, they're shooting lightning glares at each other.

"Kira! Shinn!" Cagalli yelled out to the two. "Let's go inside! It's starting so hurry up!" As she waved her arms left to right near the cinema's door. The three just followed suit while glaring at each other the same time. "Hurry up!" Cagalli yelled one more time. "The movie's starting you idiots! Hurry up!" Finally, they sat on the last row at the back near the aisle. Cagalli was in the middle of Kira and Athrun. Shinn sat beside Kira. "_I'm the one who was supposed to sit there if it weren't for a chocolate-haired bastard!_" Shinn thought. Kira just grinned at his plan even though Shinn and Athrun were present. He gently laid his head on Cagalli's shoulder. Cagalli was too busy finishing the cheese popcorn to notice Kira. Luckily for Athrun, he grabbed Kira's head and pushed it towards Shinn's head which caused them to hit each other's heads. "OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The two yelled in pain. You could even see a big lump forming on top of their heads. "Ssh!" A teenager said. "Shut up you a—holes! We're trying to watch a movie!" Seeing that his plan worked, Athrun fell asleep on Cagalli's shoulders. She just smiled at the sight. Soon after, she fell asleep. At the middle of the movie, Kira mistakenly slept on Shinn and so did Shinn to him. Shinn kept mumbling "I love you" to Kira (because he was dreaming of Cagalli) and so did Kira. (same goes for him) People found them rather disgusting. They thought they had a gay relationship with each other.

* * *

Finally the movie ended, Athrun and Cagalli woke up. "Yawn…"Cagalli yawned as she rubbed her amber eyes lightly. "Aw man! I missed the f---ing ending! Athrun, let's go home. I'm sleepy!" "Yeah." And so they left the two snoring pilots alone in the movie house. When the two finally got away from the movie house (very far), "Uh Athrun, did we happen to forget someone?" "Not at all"

* * *

In the movie house…

Kira and Shinn finally woke up from their nap. "Huh? Where's Cagalli and the blue-haired bastard?" Shinn said while looking for Cagalli and Athrun. When they got outside the parking lot…"Shit! They left us!" Kira cursed. "F--- YOU ZALA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shinn yelled in the empty parking lot. "Say, do you have money?" Kira asked dumbly.

* * *

And there's the fourth chapter. I won't be able to update till Monday since I'm going out to the mall with my family. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. 


	5. Let's Kill Each Other On the Roof!

Okay, I know I told you people I would update this on Monday but I got home early from my outing so here it is.

Disclaimer: Once again, Gundam SEED/Destiny does not belong to me so a message for the lawyers: SCRAM!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 5: Let's Kill Each Other On the Roof

It was Saturday, Kira and Shinn managed to get home to the mansion (or castle or whatever!). "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO?!?" Cagalli yelled to the two ex-pilots. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!? IT'S SIX IN THE MORNING!!! WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOING AFTER THE MOVIE?!? DON'T TELL ME YOU WENT TO A HOTEL TOGETHER!!!" "WHAT?!? We did not!" Kira yelled back. "You and that moron (Athrun) left us two behind!" "Well? You could've called us! USE YOUR CELL PHONE FOR ONCE IDIOT!!!" Cagalli yelled. "She does make a point there Freedom-boy. You should've used your cell phone. I lost mine." Shinn said. "Thanks Shinn. Anyway, NO BREAKFAST FOR YOU KIRA TODAY!!!" And there's a meal for you Shinn on the table. You can eat his if you want." "THAT'S NOT FAIR!!! WHY DOES RED-EYES GET TO?!?" Kira whined like a spoiled crybaby. "Because he had a good reason and you should've used your common sense in calling us with your cell phone to pick you two up!" Cagalli said. "I'm leaving. So see you later! Lacus, don't give Kira food for this morning!" "Uh…sure (Sweat-drop)! _Cagalli-chan's really scary when mad…and in making punishments too!_"

* * *

In the dining hall, Athrun was happily eating his breakfast until his so-called-rival, Shinn arrived. "So you're back and I thought you'd be dead by now along with you-know-who-and-should-not-be-named (in other words, Kira. This sounds like Voldemort from HP huh?)" "In your dreams blueberry head!" Shinn replied back. "But chocolate head might. After the punishment he got from Cagalli earlier, he'll be dead by lunch." "Why is that red eyes?" "Well…" Then 30 minutes passed by and Shinn had finished explaining what happened earlier. "Oh…so he-who-shall-not-be-named will die from hunger?" "Exactly unless someone feeds him secretly" Then Lacus entered the hall, "I won't. Cagalli might kill me" "Lacus do me a favor and stop Kira from loving my Cagalli!!!" Athrun yelled. "Sorry, tried to but didn't work. It looks like he's serious. This lasted long from the 1st war after all" Lacus said as she sighed deeply. "Although, I might have a plan. Who's up for a roof tournament?" "HUH?!?" The two asked in total confusion. "ROOF TOURNAMENT?!?" "I'll explain later" Lacus smiled. "I better get Kira. Wait there please" As she left to where Kira was.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira was in a corner, acting like a crybaby (which he is!). "WAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CAGALLI PUNISHED ME!!!!!!!!! WAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" As he bawled some more (sweat-drop). "KIRA YAMATO!!! GET UP THERE AND STOP CRYING!!!" Lacus commanded in a scary and commanding tone. "Lacus…" As Kira stood up just like Lacus commanded him to. "What is it?"

* * *

Suddenly, all three boys were up in the mansion's roof. Not in the rooftop but the roof itself. The three were wobbling. Obviously, they couldn't balance themselves. "L-lacus, why are we…h-here?" Kira asked afraid to fall and die. "The reason I took you three in the roof was because you three should fight each other and avoid falling off the roof. Who falls first, loses and has no right to love Cagalli anymore. The one who wins, will keep Cagalli as his girlfriend, fiancée, or possibly your wife" Lacus explained. "There's guns, bombs, or whatever dangerous stuff to use as weapons. No gundams allowed since that would be cheating and you'll lose the right to love Cagalli as well" "Oh…" Kira said dumbly. "So, are you three up for it? So here's the rules:

No gundams allowed

No harassing (as if that would happen!)

No saying dirty comments except for cursing

Got it?" "One thing…" Shinn said. "WHY THE F--- WOULD I HARASS THESE A—HOLES?!?" "Well…let's just leave that rule out. Anyway, you ready?" "Are you crazy?" Shinn asked. "I'm ready to kick their fat asses goodbye!" "Oh yeah?" Kira mocked. "We'll see about that bitch!" "I guess I should take my leave now, bye!" Lacus said and left. Kira and Shinn kept on fighting each other with the bombs Lacus left and Athrun, well…he was busy looking at his pictures of Cagalli he secretly took. "OI BLUEBERRY HEAD!!! DON'T YOU WANNA FIGHT US?!? DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE A COWARD!!!" Shinn mocked. "Excuse me?!? I am so not a coward! Let's just see about that!"

* * *

Cagalli's Office

"Sigh…I guess I better go back home and give my incest twin some food. I don't want to be convicted of killing him. Seira-san!" "Yes? Will you go back to mansion again?" "Yes, I'm sorry. If it's not too much trouble…" "It's alright. I better tell Rihito-san for this. You'll get scolded by my boyfriend again" "Uh…Seira-san, aren't you too young for him?" "I just love him that's all. Anyway, you should hurry now." "Thank you Seira-san!!!!!!!!!!" Cagalli called out as she left. "Sigh…I guess she has concerns for him after all…" Seira said to a red-eyed girl (this is Mizuki). "As a what? Something else than a brother? Oh c'mon Seira! She has Athrun for the love of Kamui! Plus if she did, I don't even want to imagine the outcome!" Mizuki said.

* * *

Back to the mansion…

"I'm not going to lose to you f---ing idiots!" Shinn said as he tried to shoot Kira and Athrun with two guns. "I don't think so." Kira said as he kicked the two guns away. The roof really look thrashed. Because Athrun kept on using the bombs and grenades which the two kept on dodging. While Kira used lasers which he tried on pointing at the two but failed. Shinn just used guns. Downstairs, Cagalli had already arrived. "I'm back! Kira, I'll…" Except Lacus was the only person downstairs. "Where's Kira? And where are the other two?" "At the roof. Fighting and trying to kill each other. I'll be happy to lead you there!" Lacus said with a smile.

* * *

Upstairs, the three still kept on fighting. Only this time, with SEED eyes. "KIRA!!!!!!!! ATHRUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHINN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cagalli yelled angrily as she stared at the mess and chaos the three bishounens made. "C-cagalli…you're back…early…" Athrun stammered. "I just left the place for one damn hour and this is what I see?!?" Cagalli said in disbelief. "Lacus, no lunch for Athrun and Shinn and as for you Kira, my darling incest twin brother of mine, NO FOOD FOR YOU FOR THE WHOLE DAY AND NO COMPUTER HACKING EITHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cagalli yelled. "I came back here to feed you food Kira yet you lost your chance to!" "Aw man…" Kira groaned. "Not another punishment…"

* * *

I guess I became cruel with Kira's punishment. Well at least it wasn't a week or that would be **WAY TOO CRUEL**! Well I just like torchering him a bit. Hehe…XD

Anyway, please review! I'll just update tomorrow after my homework's done.


	6. A Date With Shinn

Sorry if I had to make you people wait. I had homework to do. Anyway, here's the sixth chapter and thank you very much for all those who reviewed!

* * *

Disclaimer: Once again, GSD does not belong to me okay?

* * *

Chapter 6: A date with Shinn

* * *

"How many more papers?" Cagalli asked Shinn as he brought a new stack of paperwork to sign. "A long, long way to go hime-chan." "Gee, thanks a lot!" Cagalli said in a sarcastic tone. "You made me feel ten times better! I wanna leave again! But Seira-san told me I can't skip work. That bozo, Rihito is such a workaholic bastard! Seriously! I mean doesn't he know the word: break?"

* * *

Somewhere in the office…

There was a black-haired man with black eyes (almost like Yuri from Kyo Kara Maoh!). "Ah-choo!!!" The man sneezed. "Is something wrong, Rihito-sama?" "Yes. That Representative is badmouthing me again about taking a break." "Well, she is right." Seira replied. "Plus her rank is higher than yours" "Yet she still follows me"

* * *

Back to Cagalli and Shinn…

This time, Cagalli sneezed. "Did you catch a cold? We can leave if you want." Upon hearing that, Cagalli faked on sneezing. "Yeah…ah…ah choo!!! Sorry! I guess I did" "Let's go. We can take my motorcycle if you want." "Sure._ I'm so sorry I lied! I just wanted to leave so badly Shinn!_**Ain't that mean. You're taking advantage of the boy! **_So? Do I look like I frickin' care? _**You're mean for a Representative! **_Whatever! Don't care!_ So, can we leave now?" "Fine. _I know you're faking it but I might as well take the advantage while the two jerks are gone! _**I guess you're gonna use her advantage for your own advantage? How clever. But if I were you, LEAVE NOW BEFORE THOSE BASTARDS GET HERE!!! **_Yes, sir!_ Shall we go now?" "Yeah, before I get sick!" "_How clever of you Athha, you're so clever!_ Come on, let's go!"

When they got to the parking lot, they rode on Shinn's motorcycle. While driving, they somehow passed by Athrun's car. "Huh?" Athrun said as he passed by Shinn's motorbike. "I wonder why is that idiot on a break this early unless…that…

Shit!" Then he took a u-turn and stalked Shinn's bike. "I swear if I see him kiss her, I'll…I'll…** Just keep on following them and think revenge plans later! **_Fine oh fine! _**Good! Just follow like a good little boy which you aren't and follow the damn bike!!!**"

* * *

Shinn and Cagalli's first stop was odd. It was a candy bar! "Uh…aren't we supposed to go home?" Cagalli said while faking her voice. "You can stop faking your act now you know. I can tell you did that on purpose." "Heh, you finally knew. Let's go back…" Cagalli said as she headed straight for the shop's door. "No!!!" Shinn yelled as he grabbed her hand. "Fine, let's take the half day-off…" "Or a date?" "Yeah…WHAT?!? Cagalli, I just told you it's…" "Don't be ashamed of saying it. It's only a harmless date after all. I'll explain things to Athrun later."

* * *

Somewhere in the candy bar…

"Yeah, you better explain why you're with that cocky Asuka! **Is someone mad at his fiancée right now? You can break… **_No way in hell!!! I will not repeat that mistake to her again! _**Well, what's the plan Zala? **_SHUT UP!!! _Why did I get a lousy conscience?"

* * *

Back to Cagalli and Shinn, Cagalli was dragging Shinn to buy her mint-flavored chocolate. "Pretty please? Pwetty please? It's just a chocolate bar!" "No!!! That's too expensive! **Just buy her the chocolate damn it! She'll cry if you don't!** Fine, I'll buy it for you." "HURRAY!!!!!!!!" Cagalli screamed as she hugged Shinn tightly. "Thank you! Thank you!"

* * *

Athrun…

"That…b…bastard!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Athrun said in an angry tone. "I swear I'll kill the bitch at dawn tomorrow morning!"

* * *

Cagalli & Shinn…

After going to the candy bar, they went to an…ARCADE?!? "Uh…Cagalli, aren't you old for arcades?" Shinn said with a sweat drop on his head. "So? Video games are for teens too! Plus we're only nineteen!!!" Then she saw a Tekken 6 game booth (like the ones you usually see in arcades). "Shinn, let's see who wins in Tekken. Loser buys the winner a manga!" "Sure. I'll play…Devil Jin" "Me, I'll play Nina Williams" "A blondie like you huh? Bring it on!" After 30 minutes…"No way! I lost to you?!? After winning and practicing Tekken, this is what I deserve?!?" "Stop overreacting about it! This is just a game! I repeat, A GAME!!!"

* * *

Athrun…

"Haha! Cagalli's better than the cocky jerk! Who's the bastard now huh?" Athrun said in a mocking tone. People just stared at him oddly as if he was crazy and they all formed sweat drops at the back of their heads.

* * *

Cagalli and Shinn…

"Since you lost to me fairly, you owe me a manga. Can you buy me Death Note? I wanted the new volume! Please?" "Fine! But you owe me an iPhone on Christmas!" "Yeah, yeah! Anyway, where should we…" Then Cagalli's stomach grumbled. "Oops! I…I'm sorry…" Cagalli blushed. Shinn just found it cute and funny at her. "_She's so cute when she's like that. _**Is someone having a sweet moment? Where's the camera when you needed it? **_Haha very funny._Let's go to a nearby restaurant. After this, let's buy the manga and let's get back to work. That bastard Rihito might kill us again." "Okay!"

Then the two went to a nearby restaurant. Its name was Cat's Eye (if you know Tsubasa Chronicles, you'll know this or the anime itself). "Cat's Eye?" Shinn said as he raised an eyebrow. "That's an odd name for a restaurant." "No, it isn't. I like cats and pretty much any animal as long as it doesn't kill me…" "Oh, anyway, let's sit down and order. Since we can't let a princess' stomach grumble forever can't we?" Cagalli blushed harder than before. Her face was red as a tomato. "Stop it! You're embarrassing me!"

* * *

Athrun…

"So you can make her blush huh? But I still think you're a pathetic bastard." Athrun said as he ate his chocolate fondant. "And you always will be." Then he stared harder at Cagalli. She was smiling in a warm way that could melt your heart out. He blushed from his table. His was just a table away.

* * *

Cagalli & Shinn…

The waitress took the two's orders and left the table. "Can I ask you a question Cagalli?" "Sure. Fire away!" "Why did you accept to be friends with me even though I wanted to kill you in the past?" "Easy! I'm just friendly that's all. Plus I know you're a very kind person like you are now. I don't often hold grudges on a person you know. Sure, I get mad easily but…that doesn't literally mean I hold a grudge on the person." "I thought you had a grudge for Rihito-san?" "I do. That man is nothing but a breakless, workaholic moron!!!" Cagalli yelled. "I mean, he's nothing but a stupid bore! Yes, he looks hot but he's still a f---ing jackass! Not to mention a pain in my ass!"

* * *

Athrun…

"She actually thought that stupid old geezer was hot?!? Cagalli, what the hell are you thinking?!? You're engaged to me! So you're not supposed to think other men as hot except for me of course!" Athrun said jealously.

* * *

Cagalli & Shinn…

"You actually thought that man was hot? Cagalli, tell me how green are you?" "How should I know? I don't even know that myself!" "Okay, bad question!" "Is this like an interview or sumthing?" "No. I just wanted to know more about my…cru…I mean boss! Yeah, boss!" "Oh, anyway, got anymore questions and please not about my lemony life with Athrun!" "_As if I wanted to know about your -toot- life with blueberry head!_Okay, what's your most favorite anime?" "Uh…it's too hard to say. I have a lot." Then Cagalli ate the last piece of her steak. "Are you done Shinn?" "Yeah, let's go." Then the two paid and left. As usual, Athrun followed them.

Their last stop was a bookstore. "Shinn, you did promise to…" "Done!" "O-okay, let's buy you one too!" "What for?" "For taking me on a half day-off. Sure, it was short but I liked it. Say, did Athrun ever mention what he liked to read? I wanted to buy him a gift. Rather an apology gift for last night. I'm sorry if you weren't fed…I guess I got caught up in…" Suddenly, Cagalli felt Shinn as he embraced her in a tight hug. "It's okay. Plus, it's not your fault. Lacus DID force us into doing…" "Hold on! She did what? For what reason exactly?" "Uh…_why did I have to mention that to her? I am so dead! _Well, she just wanted to see who's the strongest coordinator!" Shinn lied. "Oh, it's such a stupid reason! Anyway, I'll just surprise Athrun later (not **THAT** way!). He better be happy for this or I swear no hugs and kisses for him for the whole month!"

* * *

Athrun…

"Who wouldn't? Of course I would! Plus if I don't…" Athrun shivered at the thought of not being well…romantic with HIS Cagalli.

* * *

Cagalli & Shinn…

Soon after, Cagalli and Shinn bought their mangas and left the store. Athrun kept on staliking them until…"Shinn, you can go ahead." "But Cagalli, I…" "Don't worry I can still kick ass on whoever stalks me. So go!" Cagalli said as she pushed Shinn towards his motorbike. "Are you…" "Yes! Thanks for today anyway!" Cagalli said as he gave Shinn a light peck in the cheek. Shinn blushed madly at the sudden gesture. "Bye!" Cagalli yelled out as Shinn drove away.

"Athrun, you can come out now. I know you've been following us all morning!" Athrun gulped hard as he revealed himself from the shadows. "Hehe, hi Cagalli…" "Athrun, tell me, were you jealous just now? Don't lie to me Zala!" "Okay, okay! I am! Look, I'm just worried you'd leave me for another guy like what you felt when I dated Meyrin." "I won't! Plus it was just a friendly date between me and Shinn! So stop being so overjealous and protective! No wonder you have green eyes. Tell me, are you perverted?" "N…no! Why are you t…thinking of me like t…that?" Athrun stuttered as he blushed madly. "_Okay I do sometimes but you just make me feel that way! _ Why would I?" "Nothing. Geez! It's just a harmless question! Anyway, here!" Cagalli said shyly as she handed him a book. It was a manga to be in fact. "You got this for me?" "I know you don't read manga a lot but I just wanted to…" Then Athrun grabbed her and gave her a long, passionate kiss on the lips of course! And well, in (ahem!) public and in front of everybody too. "Athrun!!!" Cagalli yelled as she pushed him away. "Not in public moron!" "Sorry, I just got caught up in the moment!" "Hn. Never mind! Let's just go!" Then they rode on Athrun's car and drove back to the office. "Say, how did you know I was out on a day-off with Shinn?" "Uh…Seira-san told me?" Athrun quickly lied. "Oh…" "_Actually, I saw you on his bike and stalked you but I can't let you know that!_"

* * *

Somewhere in the mansion…

"Uh…could anyone feed me since I haven't ate since yesterday? Hello? HELLO???????????????????" Kira yelled at the now-empty mansion. "Uh…how many times did I say hello actually?"

* * *

And there's the sixth chapter. Sorry for updating late. I had homework to do. And I know that Cagalli and Shinn had a date and this is an AsuCaga fic but at least I added an AsuCaga scene to make up for it! Anyway, I'll be expecting more of your reviews! 


	7. What the? Cagalli's Pregnant?

Here's the seventh chapter. Now that it's the weekends, I might be able to upload a lot of chapters again like the first time I uploaded this. Just to keep you people happy. You can laugh out loud if you want to since I'm not there to stop you.

Disclaimer: Look I don't own GS/D okay so scram you stupid lawyers!!!

* * *

Chapter 7: What the?!? Cagalli's Pregnant?!?

It was another usual day of work for Kira in the office. He was holding a big stack of papers Cagalli asked him to read an hour ago. The papers were perfectly balanced until… "I'm so glad she's not aborting it" It was Mizuki. She was talking to another female officemate of hers. "Yeah.Cagalli's so happy!" The girl said. "Uh huh. I can't believe she's actually pregnant!" Mizuki added as she squealed with excitement and joy.

She's not aborting it. Cagalli is so happy. She's actually pregnant. After hearing those, Kira immediately dropped all of his paperwork. He just heard Mizuki talk about pregnancy. Not just any pregnancy, CAGALLI'S PREGNANCY!!! "_AAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!_" Kira yelled in his mind. He quickly ran to where Athrun and Shinn were to tell the news. "ATHRUN!!! BLOOD EYES (Shinn)!!!" Kira yelled loudly in a manner that was almost girlish. Try to at least imagine. "F--- it Yamato!" Shinn groaned. "Don't yell so f---ing loud! You make my veins pop! It better be good!" "I…(pant)just heard…(pant)Mizuki talk about…" "About what Kira?" Athrun asked as he glanced up from his manga (the one Cagalli bought him in the last chapter). "About what damn it?!?" Shinn asked impatiently. "I JUST HEARD MIZUKI-SAN TALK ABOUT CAGALLI'S PREGNANCY OKAY?!?"

Athrun and Shinn froze for a while until…"WHAT?!?" Athrun and Shinn yelled so loud a passersby's mug broke literally. "CAGALLI'S PREGNANT?!?" "Yeah at least according to what Mizuki had said." "It better not be a lie or I swear I'll personally castrate you!" Shinn said. "Fine! Let's go there then!"

* * *

When the three managed to go back to the office, they heard another talk. It was Mizuki again only this time, Cagalli was there. "I'm not so sure yet." "About what Cagalli? The whole pregnancy thing? C'mon! Loosen up!" "I know that but…" "Look, let's head to the department store and go baby shopping! For you know, the baby's sake. How many months old was it again?" "Only one. So eight months more till it's born!" Cagalli said with joy. "Well then, let's go!" Then the tow ladies left the office.

As for Athrun and Shinn, both men were shocked. Kira was right! Cagalli really was pregnant! The problem is…"Now who the f--- is the baby's father?" Shinn asked. "Obviously me!" Athrun bragged. "She must've bore me a child and I already had **IT** with her!" "As if!" Kira said. "I kept on sleeping with her secretly when you were in PLANT (Not true) with Meyrin!" "IT'S ME YOU F---ING MORONS!!!" Shinn yelled. "Why you?" Kira asked. "Yeah! You never even got a chance to at least share the same room as her!" Athrun said. It just made Shinn sulk in a funny way. "So? Look, let's see if she's really pregnant or not. I still have doubts about this." "Fine!" Kira said.

* * *

The next day, Cagalli felt dizzy and kept on collapsing on the floor. Luckily, Kira kept on helping her which made the other two, once again, jealous and shot him death glares. "Are you okay?" "Uh huh…just dizzy that's…" Then Cagalli fell unconscious. Kira carried her bridal style all the way to her room. "_Why does that chocolate-head carry her like that? I swear I'll kill him someday once and for all!_" Shinn thought. "_I knew I really should've killed Kira before! That…moron! He's carrying MY fiancée!_" Athrun thought.

In Cagalli's room, Cagalli just laid there in bed. "_I guess fainting and dizziness is a sign of pregnancy…_" Kira thought deeply as he stared at Cagalli. "STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!" Cagalli yelled. Then…"I'm s…so (sob) sorry Kira…I didn't mean to…(sob)" Then… "I'm alright now so you can go…" "_I guess I have to add mood swings off the list too…_"

* * *

The next days, Cagalli really acted as if she was really pregnant. The three men were still arguing who the heck was the baby's father and who has the right to marry her. "I already told you bozos that Cagalli is bearing MY child!" Athrun said emphasizing the word: MY. "No! Cagalli's pregnant to me!" Suddenly, Lacus heard the three men. "Oh my! Cagalli's pregnant? I wonder how…Athrun, were you and C…" "NO!!!" Athrun yelled. "Although I wish to…" "O-okay…" Lacus said with a sweat drop. "No wonder she's like that but why are you arguing about who's the dad? It's already possible Athrun's the father and they're engaged. Plus Shinn never got even one chance of sharing a room with C…" "I KNOW THAT SO STOP REMINDING ME THAT! YOU'RE ALL MAKING ME SULK ABOUT IT!!!" Shinn yelled. "Alright, alright! But I'd rather ask her who really is the father of the baby. Instead of…huh?" Lacus looked at the now-empty living room. "Guess they left…"

* * *

In Cagalli's room, she just sat in a chair outside her room in the balcony. The breeze was just fine and the sun didn't shine too bright, it was just the right amount of sunlight. Everything was peaceful and quiet until…"CAGALLI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kira yelled loudly which broke a mirror and a window literally. Not to mention he yelled in a very weird tone that sounds like Meer's. (How odd huh?) "Kira? Athrun? Shinn? Why are you…" "Cagalli, are you…"Athrun started. "Am I what? Spit it out!" "Are you pregnant?" Suddenly, silence filled the whole room until… "WHAT?!? WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I AM? AND WHERE DID YOU PICK THAT UP EXACTLY?!?" Cagalli yelled and broke another lamp literally. "Well…" Then 30 minutes passed by and Kira explained the whole thing. "So after what you heard from Mizuki, you three thought I was actually pregnant?" The three nodded. "Well, I AM NOT PREGNANT!!! GOT THAT?" The three just nooded in fear and Athrun and Shinn glared at Kira for getting them in this mess.

"I'm dead meat, aren't I?" Kira asked the two other men like a scaredy cat. "KIRA YAMATO!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then the two chased Kira all around the house all day.

* * *

Somewhere in ORB, Seira was on her bed. She sat there with Rihito by her side. "Are you sure you're not mad at me for getting you pregnant Seira?" "Not at all! I'm twenty-five after all!" Seira said with a smile.

* * *

I know there might be some people who are expecting a pregnant Cagalli (or not) but it will happen soon but not now. The reason why Cagalli acted as if she was pregnant was because she had a very painful headache. Got it? And Seira was actually the one Mizuki was talking about and not Cagalli. 


	8. Drinking Contests and a Confession

Here's another chapter of My Three Darling Pilots (or MTDP for short). I'll really try to upload many chapters as I can this weekend! I promise! Anyway, I heard a rumor about the 3rd GS series. I forgot the name but is it really true or it's only a rumor? Please tell me!!! I'm dying to know if there really is one!

Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN GS/D! Okay? And again, I do wish to.

* * *

Chapter 8: Drinking Contests and a Confession

* * *

The next day, Kira was injured. Well, of course he would after the trouble he got from the previous chapter! Anyway, back to the story. Athrun and Shinn promised not to eavesdrop again including Kira. It was the weekends again and everyone in the office had a day off since Rihito was gone. Lacus finally came home after shopping. "I'm home!!!" Lacus yelled sweetly. "I bought the groceries!" "Oh…" Kira said. "Did you buy me…" "Yup! I bought you candy as usual." Everyone sweat dropped. "Plus, I bought us liquor!!!" Everyone was silenced but not for long…"LIQUOR?!?" Cagalli yelled. "What for?!? We're not having a party!" "Yes we are now! I wanted to make a drinking party. I invited Mir, Dearka, Yzak, and Shiho to join too! It's the weekends and we have plenty of rooms to get la…I mean to sleep on!" "Lacus, this is not a hotel! Plus, Kira might sneak into my room again!" Cagalli complained while staring at Kira. "The last time I got drunk I found him hugging me in bed!" "At least I had clothes on!" Kira retorted. "Plus all I did was hug you!" "And saying 'I love you' to me for twenty times!"

* * *

Suddenly, the doorbell rung, it was the other four. "Oh, you're just in time for the drinking contest!" Lacus said as she opened the door for them. "I never wanted to come here!" Yzak groaned. "Dearka forced me to!" "Why? Is it because you're afraid to lose to me Joule? C'mon! Admit it! You are, aren't you?" Athrun said in a mocking tone. "EXCUSE ME?!?" Yzak yelled and broke a glass vase and a mirror literally. "ME?!? AFRAID?!? We'll see about that Zala!" "I'll be looking forward to it!" Athrun said. And the two shot lightning glares at each other's eyes.

"_Men and their competitive selves…_" Lacus and Cagalli thought while looking at the two ex-subordinates.

* * *

Finally, it was time. The Drinking Party was starting. "Why did you have to drag me into this?" Cagalli groaned as she sipped from her glass. "Say, let's see who'll win the drinking contest! I bet Dearka!" Mir said. "Of course you would! He's your boyfriend Mir!" "I bet Shinn and Yzak" Shiho said. "I bet Kira." Lacus said. "But Cagalli, who will you…" "It's me of course!" "WHAT?!?" The others yelled in shock. "No way! You're joining?" "Of course!" "Alright…" Kira said. "If you win, I'll be your slave for the week if not…" Kira paused while smirking. "You have to share a room with me for the week (not **THAT** way you pervs) and you're forbidden from meeting up with Athrun and Shinn too!" "WHAT?!?" Athrun and Shinn yelled. "NO WAY!!!" "You just want me don't cha?" Cagalli said. "But fine! And we are NOT having **IT** you hear me?" "Fine" Kira said. "Alright! Let the contest begin!!!"

* * *

First shot of wine (well this is the only thing I can think of now)

"Heh, I won't lose to you bozos especially to a f---ing tomboy!" Yzak bragged as he drank his glass whole. "As if! Eat my guns Joule!" Cagalli said. "I'm not losing to you Asuka even if you betted me to" Athrun said. "Yeah, right blueberry!"

* * *

Third shot of wine

"Why am I dizzy?" Kira asked. Lacus sweat dropped at the sight including the others. "I didn't know you get drunk easily…I can still drink some more till dawn!"

Cagalli said. "I want Porn…" Dearka suddenly blurted out. "I want porn!"

* * *

Fifth shot of wine

"I'm dead…I'm dead…I lost Flay, Tolle, my real parents, and my sister to my best friend…" Kira said then fainted. "Yay! I got a new slave!" Cagalli said. "I want porn!" Dearka kept on saying. "I want a stripper!" Mir hit his head as soon as she heard that. "DEARKA!!!" Mir yelled.

* * *

Tenth shot of wine

"Hah! I'm still alive!" Athrun said. "Of course you are baka!" Cagalli said. "I'm not losing to you blueberry head!" Shinn said. "Yes you will!" Meanwhile, Yzak was on the corner banging his head on the wall for no reason. And Dearka, well…"Dearka! Get the f--- off me jerk!!!" Mir yelled as Dearka was on top of her trying to kiss her. "I said off!!!"

* * *

Twelfth shot of wine

"I'm dead…goodbye my dear sweet Mir and hello pretty angels!" Dearka blurted out then fainted. Mir pushed his unconscious body to the pool and left it drowning to the edge. Obviously for revenge on what he said. Yzak was still banging his head on the wall until…"JOULE!!! KYAA!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?" Shiho yelled as Yzak kept on kissing her. "Weaklings…" Cagalli mumbled.

* * *

Fifteenth shot of wine

"I told you I won't (hic) lose to you bitch!" Athrun said to Shinn. "Nah uh! You are so losing to me (hic)!" Then Shinn suddenly faced a drinking Cagalli. "I love you so much and I wanna…" "ASUKA!!!!!!!!" Athrun yelled. "DON'T GO (hic) NEAR MY…" But too late, Shinn kissed her passionately (you can kick my ass for this) but Cagalli pushed him away and went to Athrun. "Let's…(hic) run away together…(hic)"

* * *

Twentieth shot of wine

"Ugh…I'm so f---ing dizzy!" Then Shinn collapsed next. "Hah! You lose!" Then Athrun grabbed Shinn's body and kicked it to the pool along with Yzak's unconscious body. "You're…(hic) mean…(hic) Athrun…" Then Cagalli collapsed. "_I guess I'll bring her upstairs now…hehe…_" But before he got to, he collapsed besides Cagalli's body.

* * *

"Guess they all collapsed…" Lacus said while looking at all the unconscious bodies. "I feel bad for Shinn and Dearka in the pool. They might be drowning to death by now…" "Fine! I'll get the perverted idiots body! Shiho, grab Shinn's…" Then Shiho began to drink the wine, THE WHOLE BOTTLE! Then got drunk and collapsed besides Kira. "Shit! I'll just get Shinn's after" Mir groaned while Lacus began to drink another bottle and collapsed besides Kira. "Great…"

* * *

After retrieving Dearka and Shinn's bodies, Mir drank a bottle and collapsed on the couch. And Yzak well…he just stayed there at the edge of the pool, unconscious and left alone in the water.

* * *

The next day, everyone woke up with a hangover. Yzak waked up from the pool and swam upwards breathing heavily and then…"WHO WAS THE F---ING BASTARD WHO THREW ME TO THE EDGE OF THE F---ING DAMN POOL?!?" Then he spotted Athrun. "ZALA!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR…OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yzak winced in pain. Everyone did as well.

* * *

Then an hour passed and everyone felt good as new. Their heads no longer hurted like hell. Suddenly, Cagalli remembered what Shinn had said and did yesterday so she approached him. "Shinn…" "Yeah?" "Do…you…love me?" After hearing those, Shinn froze but he quickly returned to his normal state and said, "Yes. I am in love with you and that's why I kissed you last night. I know Kira and Athrun are already preoccupying you but I do and I can't help it…" Then he left the living room and back to his room. "Shinn…"

* * *

Not much for a confession huh? Anyway, keep on sending me reviews but no flames and bashing please! I might be able to write one more chapter again if I can still do it. So please wait! 


	9. Cagalli's Sick Day

Here's the ninth chapter. Please review and no flaming or bashing at me for this but questions are also acceptable for you to ask.

Disclaimer: Same as the previous ones. Just too lazy to keep on writing this.

* * *

Chapter 9: Cagalli's Sick Day

The few days passed and Cagalli had no more time to rest since there was problems at work and she kept on thinking about the love mess she got herself into. "I thought Kira as another lover would be enough but Shinn too? Man, what the hell! I can't…" Suddenly, Cagalli collapsed on her desk.

Athrun was on his way to the office bringing Cagalli a bouquet of Hibiscuses. When he got there, he was shocked. "Cagalli!" Athrun cried out to her unconscious figure. "Ugh…Ath…" "Are you okay?" "I'm…fine…I just…" "Cagalli, let's go home. You're sick and you're burning hot." Athrun said as he touched her burning forehead. "C'mon. Can you still stand?" "Not really…" "I guess I'll just carry you to my car" Athrun said picking her up bridal style. When they got to his car, Athrun laid her down on the passenger's seat and buckled her seatbelt then sat on his seat.

He drove as quickly as he can back to the mansion. When he got there, he gently removed Cagalli from her seat and carried her inside. "Oh my! What happened to Cagalli, Athrun?" Lacus asked in a concerned tone. Right now, she was the only person inside besides the guards and the other maids. "She has a fever. Can you bring a basin of warm water and a towel please Lacus?" "Hai! I'll be right on it!" Lacus said as she hurried to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Athrun just laid her down on the bed gently. "Are you feeling okay?" "No, it feels so…" "Don't talk for now but rest. I'll get you medicine." Athrun said as he left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinn was strolling around town. He still remembered what he had said to Cagalli last time…

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Shinn…" "Yeah?" "Do…you…love me?" After hearing those, Shinn froze but he quickly returned to his normal state and said, "Yes. I am in love with you and that's why I kissed you last night. I know Kira and Athrun are already preoccupying you but I do and I can't help it…" Then he left the living room and back to his room. "Shinn…" _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"_I'm really sorry if this might end our friendship together Cagalli but I really do love you as much as they do…_" Shinn thought and he just kept on walking until he saw a particular shop. It was a cafe. The same shop Cagalli showed to him last year.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

_Cagalli and Shinn were just strolling around the city because Athrun told Shinn that he needed to be at least friends with Cagalli. "Why do I have to com with you?" Shinn complained. "Stop complaining and let's go!" Cagalli said as she dragged Shinn to a café. "Why are we here?" "I wanted to. This was my most favorite café. Its name is Clover" "Clover? What an odd name." "No, it's not! They have lots of yummy things here and I like the atmosphere. Let's eat here!" _

_Inside, the café was pretty and elegant. "Not bad for the atmosphere but still why do you like it here anyway Athha?" "I told you not to call me that anymore! You should call my by name more often." "Why should I?" "Because, like what Athrun said, we're friends now." _

_Then they sat on a table near the stage. "You haven't answered my question. Why do you like it here?" Shinn asked again. "Well, I like the atmosphere and I get to meet quite a lot of people here. Most of them come from ORB or some from the other nations and befriending them and knowing them makes me happy." "That's it? You could meet anyone as you wish to out on the streets anyway." "Still. I like meeting them here. Anyway, why do you still hate me?" _

"_Why? Your father killed my family! Because of the war, I lost them!" "But why are you blaming me?" "You're an Athha! You're…" "I'm not originally an Athha you know. My real name's Cagalli Hibiki. I'm the daughter of the scientists, Ulen and Via Hibiki." "What?" "Plus, Kira is my twin brother too. We were just separated at birth and I was adopted by Uzumi Athha, the man you thought as my father." "I…didn't know…I'm sorry" "It's okay." "Why are you so friendly to me?" "Because Athrun told me to and I want to" "You sure are a nice woman, Cagalli…" "Finally! It was about time you said my name!" Cagalli said. Shinn just chuckled at her reaction. "So are we friends now, Shinn?" "Yeah, I guess so…"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"It's been a long time since we haven't been eating here, right Cagalli?" Shinn said then walked away even further.

Back in the mansion, Cagalli's fever got worse than before. "This is bad. You're heating up quite a lot." Athrun said. "I kept on telling you not to overwork all the time!" "Sorry…" Cagalli weakly replied. "I'm sorry I made you worry…" "Sigh…I guess we can't do anything about it anymore. You'll have to take your medicine if you want to feel better again." "I remember the last time I got a fever and you didn't know what to do and you thought I was burning." "Don't remind me…"

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

_Cagalli was down with the fever when she woke up one day. Athrun was just there panicking on what to do _(well I just picked this up from a fic I've read but forgot the name though…) _"What to do, what to do…" Athrun said while panicking and pacing around in circles. Cagalli just sat there on her bed all feverish and all. Cagalli was getting confused of Athrun's stupid pacing so she threw her pillow directly at his side. "Ow!!!" Athrun winced in pain. "Cagalli!!! That hurts!" "I wouldn't do that if you would just stop panicking and just take care of me baka!" "But how? Plus how should I know? I'm a coordinator!" "Stop bragging!" Cagalli yelled._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"It was really funny when you couldn't even do a single thing. Luckily, Shinn…" Then Cagalli stopped. "Shinn what?" Athrun asked. "Oh yeah, he healed it for you, didn't he? So he's actually better than…" "It's not like that! I swear! I'm not saying he's better than you! I just said it was lucky he healed me or I could've suffered from overheating! Plus I love you already so stop…" Suddenly, Athrun pulled her to a very tight hug. "I'm sorry I just can't help it…" "Athrun…" "I'm sorry I got mad. I really didn't mean to." "Okay…and will you stop hugging me? You're squishing me!" "Oops! Sorry…" Athrun said then let go. Then Kira came in with…a gun? "ATHRUN GET THE F--- OUT OF MY SISTER'S ROOM AND…eh?" Kira looked at Athrun sitting at the side of Cagalli's bed and Cagalli just sitting there dazed. "Oh…you're not having **IT**?" "WHY WOULD WE HAVE **IT** IF I'M F---ING SICK?!?" Cagalli yelled and broke two windows and one mirror and one flower vase. Literally.

Downstairs, Shinn returned from his stroll downtown. He heard Cagalli's yell and asked Lacus. "What was that about?" Shinn asked Lacus. "Oh that? A sick Cagalli yelling at Kira and broke 2 windows, 1 mirror, and 1 flower vase. All in all, 4 items are broken." "WHAT?!? Cagalli's sick?" "No she's only has her fever now but it keeps on getting worse by the minute. " Then Shinn quickly ran to Cagalli's room. "Sigh…you're lucky to have three boys fall in love with you Cagalli, you're so lucky…"

In Cagalli's room, Kira just apologized and kept on bowing at Cagalli. Meanwhile, Athrun just laughed his ass off at Kira. Cagalli just kept on yelling at him. When Shinn got there, everything became silent. "Shinn…" Cagalli said. "Athrun, could you take Kira outside? I'll just talk to Shinn for a while" "Okay…" Athrun said and dragged Kira out along with him. "Shinn, we need to talk…"

* * *

I'm sorry if I'm ending it here for a while. Things might get complicated on the next chapter now that Shinn's confessed. This is almost becoming a bit like drama you know. Anyway, please review! 


	10. Love is Something We Can't Escape

Well, I just wanted to update my fic even though I still have homework to do but what the heck, here's the tenth chapter. Oh yeah, things might get a bit dramatic so you can tell me about it but no flames or bashing!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Gundam SEED/Destiny

* * *

Chapter 10: Love is Something We Can't Escape

* * *

Finally, Cagalli and Shinn were all alone in the room. Cagalli just sat there on her bed. Her fever was lowering down a bit but she still kinda looked pale. "Shinn, I just want to know, why do you love me? I…" "It's because you're an interesting person. You're very friendly with the people you meet and you remind me of her…" Shinn stopped as he looked away. "Her?" Cagalli asked. "Who is she?" "My first love" "Lunamaria? Why would I…" "Not her. She's my second. I meant, Stellar" "Stellar?" Cagalli asked. "She was an EA extended and she piloted Gaia and Destroy. The reason I destroyed Freedom was because Kira killed Stellar in the Destroy." "So you took revenge…and why do I remind you of her exactly?" "Because you two kinda look alike. Except she only has magenta eyes." "Still but why?" "I grew a crush on you. The very first day we became friends, I instantly fell in love with you. I didn't expect myself to but I did." "Shinn, I already…" "I know that but still. I'm not gonna give up on you because I'll love you no matter what" Then Shinn exited the room.

* * *

In the other room, Kira and Athrun just sat on a couch. "Tell me, why do you have a crush on Cagalli?" Athrun asked curiously. "Oh that? It's because she's a caring person. When I thought I killed Andrew-san, she comforted me with me all her heart. Plus, it made me feel happy whenever she's by my side" "I guess we feel the same way. She's very reckless and she always made me feel I'm never alone. Plus my mom told me one day, I'll find someone to protect and love someone even if she wasn't Lacus. Oh yeah, what about Lacus then?" "Oh, I still love her of course. I'm just confused on who to love the most." "If you still love her, LEAVE CAGALLI ALREADY!!!" Athrun yelled at the last part. "AND LEAVE HER WITH A BASTARD? AS IF!!!" Then the two started another argument.

* * *

As for Shinn, he just stayed at his room. He still kept the shell Stellar gave him (I dunno if it was a shell or not) when they first met. "You know Stellar, she really reminds me of you as if she was almost like your lost twin" Then he went to his drawer. It was her old, blue dress. Mu gave it to him as a reminder of Stellar. He remembered one time, he coaxed Cagalli into wearing it (try to at least imagine her in it)

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"_It's just simple! Wear this for me!" Shinn said holding a blue dress to Cagalli. "NO WAY IN HELL! I'D RATHER DIE THAN WEAR THAT! IT SHOWS TOO MUCH OF MY BACK!" EVEN A LITTLE BIT OF MY CLEAVAGE!" Cagalli yelled._

"_Aw c'mon! It's just a harmless dress." "NO!!!" Cagalli yelled one more time._

_A few minutes later…_

"_I can't believe you forced me into this…" Cagalli complained. "There! See? It's not that…" When Shinn looked at her, he blushed. "She…she looks so much like her…" Shinn thought when he stared at Cagalli. He was right. She did look so much like her. Except she only had amber eyes but still. She was almost like a copy or a twin of Stellar "You look n…nice" "Shut your mouth! I'm changing!"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

Shinn just chuckled at the memory of it. "I guess I kinda ruined our friendship Cagalli but I'm sorry. But I really wanted to tell you."

* * *

Back in Cagalli's room, she just sat on her bed. This time, she finally laid down and stared at the ceiling above her. "_Why did things have to get far? Why does love have to be so complicated? I can't love all at the same time…plus I can't even hurt them. They're just too precious to me…_" Cagalli thought and got up. She slowly climbed out of her bed and opened the door to her balcony and got out. "I know things can return to normal but nothing in this world can pass through things easily. If I were to love only one, then the others will get hurt. Even it I try to avoid that." Cagalli said and looked out from the balcony.

* * *

Meanwhile, Athrun finally left Kira alone in the room after getting bored on bickering with him. He went down the kitchen only to find Lacus working. "Hi Athrun! What brings you here?" "Nothing. I just got bored with Kira. He's protecting his love for Cagalli again. Lacus, why aren't you mad with him? I mean, he's your fiancé!" "True but he can't help it. Love is something we can't escape from even if you try. Why? Have you tried escaping Cagalli once?" "I did but…" "It all ended at you loving her again, right?" "Yeah…" "Love is almost like a battlefield. No one is left unloved even if that person looks unloved. If you lose, you lose. If you win, you win. But in some relationships, that almost never happens. If one wins, the other tries another chance or they simply give up. I doubt Kira will do something very desperate. Cagalli is his twin after all and it can't last long but Shinn would. I could tell his feelings are just as deep as yours."

"Oh…you know, you're almost like a mom" "Am I? Excuse me, I'm still nineteen!" "That was a joke Lacus. See you!" Then he ran out of the kitchen.

"You know, I wish you luck Athrun. Shinn and you are really good competitors. As for Kira, I wonder if he'll learn that he possibly can't love Cagalli forever…"

Lacus said and proceeded on doing her work. "Cagalli, you really don't know how much I envy you a lot"

* * *

And there's the tenth. Until now, I haven't finished my schoolwork but bah! I still don't care! Please review!!! 


	11. Sleeping All Together In One Room

I'm back with the eleventh chapter! Now that my f---ing pile of work is all done, I'm back with updating! Even though I sent a tenth chapter. Well, it was requested by my friend so I wrote it for her. Anyway, please don't forget to read and review! Onegai!!!

Disclaimer: How many times should I do this? Look, I don't own GS/D okay? So send those lawyers back home!

* * *

Chapter 11: Sleeping All Together In One Room 

"When will the paperwork end? It's f---ing nighttime already for the love of Pete!!!" Cagalli complained while signing a new pile of paperwork. "Who's Pete? Someone I should know about?" Athrun asked while coming inside the room. "It's just an expression Athrun and I do not know someone with the name, Pete" "Sorry." "Why are you so overjealous? Geez!!!"

Outside the room, Kira was eavesdropping on them. His ear was glued into the door. "Damn that bastard! He's spending alone time with her!!! Luckily, I have a good backup plan!!! Mwahahahahahahaha!!!" Kira laughed loudly in an odd manner. "Stop that bastard!" Shinn said while covering his ears. "What if I don't want to? Hm? Mwahahahahahaha!!!" Kira laughed again. "STOP THAT KIRA OR I SWEAR I'M SENDING YOU TO HELL!!!" Cagalli yelled as she opened the door. "Sorry…" "Haha! You got scolded at!!!" Shinn teased. "Oh shut up!"

* * *

After 2 hours, Cagalli went back home. She quickly went to her room and took a nice, hot bath (if you dare to imagine this, you truly are a perverted person). After 10 minutes, Cagalli changed to her sleep clothes. It was a short, red nightgown which really looked sexy on her. She slept peacefully on her bed. 

Outside her room, Kira was on his sleepwear. "Hehe…I guess I'll be sleeping inside Cagalli's room tonight…" He said quietly as he opened the door. "I'm so f---ing lucky!" He said and slept beside Cagalli on her left and hugged her.

Unfortunately, Shinn saw Kira go inside Cagalli's room. "_So this is the plan…too bad since I'm gonna sleep with her as well!"_Shinn thought and entered the room. He slept on Cagalli's right side making her now cornered on both sides. After that, he kept on hugging her and tugging Cagalli on his side gently. But Kira retaliated. And both of them kept on doing it without waking Cagalli up in the process.

* * *

Meanwhile, Athrun got home at a very late time. "Stupid Dearka! Dragging me to stupid and horny places! I swear when I see him the next day, he's dead! He already knows I love Cagalli more than anything yet he had to drag me to a pole dancer club to prove it! Geez!!!" "Athrun?" Lacus said while opening the door for him. "You're late. Want some food?" "No thanks." "Oh yeah, I just saw Kira and Shinn go inside Cagalli's room and…" But before Lacus managed to finish her sentence, Athrun ran off to his room and changed into his sleep clothes and went inside Cagalli's room. "How quick…" Lacus said. "I might as well sleep. It is getting late" 

Inside Cagalli's room, the two slept happily and peacefully with Cagalli not to mention they forgot the 'other' lover was just near. When Athrun was finally inside Cagalli's room, he carefully and quietly placed Kira and Shinn's bodies on the floor while he slept beside Cagalli.

* * *

The next day, Shinn and Kira woke up. They were both surprised when they saw that they were hugging each other on the floor and they were not sleeping beside Cagalli at all. "GAH!!! WHY AM I SLEEPING WITH YOU?!?" Both yelled at each other. Suddenly, they saw Athrun and Cagalli sleep together happily and peacefully (aww…). "ATHRUN!!! CAGALLI!!" Kira yelled loudly in a jealous and over protective tone. Not to mention loudly. Which made the two wake up. Cagalli looked dazed while Athrun was fully awake. "Why are you two here?" Cagalli asked. "And why are you on my bed Athrun? ALL OF YOU OUT NOW SINCE I'M GONNA TAKE A BATH AND I DON'T WANT MY BODY SEEN SO MOVE IT!!!" Cagalli yelled. Then the three boys ran out of the room afraid to meet Cagalli's fists/foot. 

After an hour, they ate breakfast quietly trying to avoid a mess. Lacus looked at them oddly. "Why are you all so quiet all of a sudden? I swore I heard a ruckus inside your room Cagalli." "Please don't bring the topic up. Ask these three instead" Cagalli said in an angry yet calm tone. "So what was that ab…" Luckily Cagalli left the room before the three started talking. "Bye! See ya!" Cagalli said and left.

Soon the three boys found themselves pretty much explaining the ruckus earlier. "Oh, I see…anyway, shouldn't you all go now? You three are already late for…" Then the three left quickly. "How fast…"

* * *

And that's the eleventh chapter. Please don't forget to review! Flames and bashing are strictly prohibited. 


	12. A Bigger Mess

I'm back! (again) Anyway, you can kill me for a part in this chapter. Because this chap will have drama and romance with humor and a scene that will be hated by AsuCaga fans. But don't worry, it will all go back to the way it was. Read and Review please!

Disclaimer: I will do not/will never own GS/D. If I did, I'd beat the bloody pulp out of Meer and Meyrin. Although I own Mizuki and Kamui and the storyline as well.

* * *

Chapter 12: A Bigger Mess 

That afternoon, Miriallia invited everyone (the usual guests of the prequel fic) to a beach party. "I guess Murrue-san and Mu-san had no intentions of coming…too bad…" Miriallia said. "At least you guys are here." "So what's first?" Cagalli asked. "Beats me. Hey, can you people give a suggestion here?" Mir asked while looking at the others. Meyrin and Luna just sat there gazing at the boys (don't ask), Yzak was yelling at Dearka for replacing his sun tan lotion for iching cream as a prank, the three bishounens yelling and bickering at each other (again…), Lacus just talked to Shiho, and Sai and Kuzzey were just reading a manga. "(sweat drop) I guess pretty much everyone here is useless." "HELLO!!!" Mizuki yelled while dragging a brown-haired boy. "I brought Kamui along!" Mizuki said then looked at the others. "I guess everyone's busy…" "Yeah…" Cagalli said. "Let's just go change…I'm beginning to feel hot in my outfit." "It's because you should wear skirts more often like me!" "No way in hell!"

A few minutes later, everyone finally stopped being 'busy' and all. "Huh?" Athrun said. "Where's Cagalli and who's he?" Athrun asked while looking at Kamui. "I'm Kamui Shirou. Nice to meet…" Kamui paused as the other girls drooled at him. "Er…why are you all staring at me like that?" Kamui asked while staring at the girls nervously. "Because you're cute…" Lacus said along with the other girls. "WHERE THE HELL IS CAGALLI?!?" Shinn yelled. "Oi! Where's my darling, precious Mir?" Dearka asked while looking for Mir everywhere.

* * *

Meanwhile in the changing room, "You do remember to keep Kamui away from girls. You should know their reaction once he appears." Cagalli reminded Mizuki. "I know that. But I just want to brag I have a cute boyfriend and fiancé!" "I also have one you know…" Cagalli reminded. "I'm not even sure I consider mine cute…" Mir blurted out of the blue. "But aren't you being too mean to the guy, Mir?" Mizuki asked while changing into her brown swimsuit. "You really love brown, don't you?" Mir asked. "Stop changing the topic! Anyway, why did you hook up with him anyway?" "Secret! I'm not telling!" Mir said. Her swimsuit was an orange one. "Time to wear yours Cagalli!" "No way in hell are you two gonna make me wear a bikini!" "Think of Athrun!" Mizuki said. "_I hope that works!_" "I'm just going to the beach not having **IT** with him you know!" "I didn't say that. I meant wear it for Athrun or your other two lovers outside." Mizuki corrected. "No!" Cagalli insisted. "Alright, just wear a sexy one-piece then." Mir suggested. "But…oh fine! I'll wear a bikini for the love of Pete!" 

Another minute passed by and they went out of the changing room only to see…"WTF?!? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!?" Cagalli yelled while looking at the crowd of fan girls going to the group's spot. "I dunno! Maybe…Oh shit! Kamui!" Mizuki said while squirming her way to the beach. "I guess I better help…" Cagalli said while pulling a cannon out of nowhere. "ALRIGHT! BOMBING TIME!!!" Cagalli yelled while pointing and shooting her cannon to the crowd. "IF YOU DON'T MOVE AWAY, I'M SORRY, BUT I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOUR SASSY ASSES AWAY!!!"

Another minute…(sigh…)  
"I'm glad you're safe Kamui and using a cannon wasn't necessary you know…" Mizuki said while comforting Kamui. "Too much for a thanks…" Then the others approached. "I guess this guy's even more popular than his father…" Dearka said. "Nah! He's just like him although he's not in love with someone beyond his age and he's not genocidal." Mizuki said. "Anyway, are we gonna sit here or what?" Mir asked. "SWIMMING!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cagalli yelled in her black and white bikini. Athrun, Kira, Shinn, and Dearka (don't ask) drooled at the sight. "Why are you drooling Dearka?" Mir said in an angry and jealous tone. "Er…n-nothing!" Meanwhile, Cagalli began to swim away from the others until…"GOTCHA!!!" Kira yelled as he caught her waist before she swam away. "HEY! KIRA!!!" "What? I didn't do anything wrong!" "You're holding my waist so put your f---ing hands off!" "Gome!" Kira said while blushing madly. "I didn't…" "Yeah, right hentai!" "I am not a hentai!" "HENTAI!!!" Cagalli kept on yelling. "Cagalli! Stop that!" "You can't make me!" Cagalli teased. Suddenly, Kira began to chase her in the water. "I'm gonna catch you I swear!" "You can't catch me sucker!" Cagalli teased while running away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Athrun just stared at the two of them. He stared at Kira jealously. "_Hey, hey! Be careful with the jealousy Zala! _**Shut up! He should've never told her his feelings! **_Well he can't help it. I mean you have to admit your feelings after all…_**Yeah I understand that but why now? I mean he kept that crush of his from the first war and just admitting it now? **_How should I know? That's his own feelings not yours. At least Cagalli's being loyal to you! _**I know that but…she once told me she DID have feelings for him before but… **_There you are being all doubty again…he's her BROTHER, moron! Plus you're not dating any other girl so why continue it?_** I guess…**_ Look, if you're gonna get married to her, put some trust to her will ya? Or she'll begin to doubt you instead. _**Thanks!**_Whatever!_" "Jealous?" Mizuki asked. "I know this is none of my business but, you shouldn't get too overwhelmed by that feeling. Who knows, that might even lead you to getting mad at her." "Thanks Mizuki-san…" "Stop calling me 'san'! I already told you to just call me Mizuki for the love of Kamui!" "Gome…" "Anyway, remember what I said. It might help someday or not."

* * *

In the other side, Meyrin stared at Athrun all day. "_Why am I feeling like this? I thought I finally got over him but I can't. Now because of that, I lost Setsu-san…_" Meyrin thought. "Why are you staring like that at Athrun all day? You do know he already loves Cagalli." "I know but…I can't help it…I think, I'm in love with him again." "Meyrin, you can't love him any…" "I don't care! He's the one who chose to leave me! Plus…they're forbidden to be together…" "So? Mir's a Natural and Dearka's a Coordinator and he doesn't seem to mind. You're becoming too crazy and obsessed by this Mey. You weren't like this during the party." "I know that but, I realized I still loved him and I'm not gonna back away!" "Mey! The situation's already bad! Don't make it worse by adding yourself in the mess!" "Why are you supporting Cagalli-san like that while I'm your sister!" "It's the truth! You're just gonna get yourself hurt!" "What about you? Don't you realize Shinn left you for her?" "I know that but that's his feelings! I may have control over Impulse but his heart is something I have no control over! Look, I don't wanna talk about this anymore. But, if you get yourself in that mess, remember this, I'm not helping since you got yourself in that mess Mey. You're gonna be on your own." "Fine! And I don't need it!" Meyrin said and walked away. "_I swear I'm gonna have Athrun again even if it means someone will get hurt!_"

* * *

Finally, Kira caught Cagalli. "Hey! Eating time!" Shiho yelled at the two. "Hai!!!" The two twins replied. "Oh right! I'll untie the ropes now…" Kira said while untying the ropes binded on Cagalli. "You didn't have to tie me you know!" "Sorry but you forced me to." "You know it's been a long time since we chased each other like this. We used to chase each other remember?" "Yeah…anyway, are you really sure of your feelings for me Kira?" "Beats me." "What kind of answer is that?!?" Cagalli yelled. "It's…" "I'm still unsure of it. Unlike the other two, I'm not sure nor certain about it. So I'm having doubts." "Then why are you still loving me more than a sister?" "Like I've told you I'm confused. I'm just not sure whether I love you like Lacus or not. Look, can we just change the topic?" "Fine! But I'm just curious that's all…" "Oh…" Kira said. 

"What took you two so long?" Mir asked. "Yzak here wanted to kill you if you didn't hurry. Luckily, you two did." "Shut up woman!" Yzak grunted. "Yzak!" Shiho scolded. "You're not my mom Hahnenfuss!" "Oh yeah?" Shiho said while clenching her fists. "I'll make you pay for that Joule!" And so starts a bickering between Yzak and Shiho. "I haven't talked to you since you left…" Athrun said while sitting beside Cagalli. "Oh that? I was just playing with Kira in the water. You know chasing each other…" "I see…" Athrun said while burying his face on her neck. "I'm glad you're not leaving me…" "I told you I won't" Cagalli said while raising his head to face her. "You already know I wouldn't do that. And you know, you're not being jealous today…" "I am although I'm just controlling myself thanks to Mizuki-san…" "I HEARD THAT!!!" Mizuki yelled. "You really shouldn't call her 'san' anymore. She's just nineteen like us." "I'm just born polite that's all. You can even ask Kira or Lacus." "Really? You know Kira said he's unsure of his feelings so it might cool down but…as for Shinn's…I…" "Don't stress to much about it. Anyway, we still love each other don't we?" "Yeah, we do don't…" Suddenly, Meyrin appeared. "Um, Athrun-san, can we talk for a bit?" Meyrin asked. "Sure…I'll be back okay?" "Okay…" Cagalli replied. "_What was that for?_"

* * *

"What is it Mey-" Athrun said but it was paused by Meyrin's sudden kiss (kill me for this). After that she stopped. "Meyrin…" "Athrun-san…I…I love you!" "But…" "I don't care if Cagalli's there anymore! I still love you so much!" Meanwhile, Cagalli heard Meyrin yell and stood up. Shinn noticed this and stopped her. "You shouldn't!" "But I want to so let go of me!" Back to Athrun, he just stood there shocked. "But don't you have Setsu-san?" "I do but I broke up with him because I love you!" Meanwhile, Cagalli was behind a boulder along with Shinn. She was shocked from what she heard. Even Shinn was as well. Unknown to them, Luna was watching from afar. "_You had to say it now Meyrin…_" Luna thought then looked away. Back to Athrun…"I'm sorry but I already love Cagalli." "But you said before you two couldn't be together now this? But I took care of you and she just stayed there in ORB!" "Even so. That was her duty. I understood that." "Why do you love her so much? She's a Natural!" "So? I don't care anymore if we're from different races! All I care about is how I love her and that's that!" "Then…" Meyrin said with tears in her eyes. "You leave me no choice! _I'm glad she's there watching us!_" Meyrin thought while looking at a watching Cagalli. After that, Meyrin gave Athrun another surprise kiss (again kill me for this). Cagalli was shocked by this and tears fell from her eyes. "_No way…I…no way…_" Cagalli thought and stepped out of the boulder. 

"Cagalli…I…" Athrun stuttered. Meyrin just stood there silently. "I HOPE YOU TWO GO TO HELL TOGETHER!!!" Cagalli yelled then ran with Shinn chasing her. "_I hate you Athrun! I hate you so much! You promised me you'd never kiss any other girl! I hate you!_" "Cagalli!" Shinn yelled. "He…he promised he wouldn't kiss any other girl than me but he…" "Don't cry…" Shinn said while embracing her warmly. "I'm here so don't cry, okay?" When Athrun found them, he stood there as he watched Shinn hug Cagalli. After that, he kissed her shortly. Cagalli's eyes widened. After that, she pushed him away only to see Athrun watch in total shock. "Athrun…"

* * *

I guess I'll end things here for now. I guess that would be my longest chapter. You can kill me for the AsuMey scenes but that's just part of the chapter. The next is gonna become a big love battle now that Meyrin has joined. It wasn't my intention at first but I wanted it to be dramatic. Anyway, please review! 


	13. Conflicts, Deals, and Conversations

Sorry if I haven't managed to update for so long. I had exams during those times. Gomen! Anyway, thank you for the people who reviewed in the previous chapter. I guess I made things dramatic at the end. Anyway, enough about this and on to the story. R&R please!  
Disclaimer: I am not rich enough to own GS/D so no. I don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 13: Conflicts, Deals, and Conversations

* * *

"Athrun…" Cagalli said still in Shinn's arms. He just stood there shocked after seeing Shinn and Cagalli's kiss just now.

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Cagalli…I…" Athrun stuttered. Meyrin just stood there silently. "I HOPE YOU TWO GO TO HELL TOGETHER!!!" Cagalli yelled then ran with Shinn chasing her. "__I hate you Athrun! I hate you so much! You promised me you'd never kiss any other girl! I hate you!__" "Cagalli!" Shinn yelled. "He…he promised he wouldn't kiss any other girl than me but he…" "Don't cry…" Shinn said while embracing her warmly. "I'm here so don't cry, okay?" When Athrun found them, he stood there as he watched Shinn hug Cagalli. After that, he kissed her shortly. Cagalli's eyes widened. After that, she pushed him away only to see Athrun watch in total shock. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Shinn, can you go ahead? I'll be right over there later. I need to talk to Athrun alone" Cagalli said while gesturing for Shinn to leave. He just obeyed and left the two alone quietly. When Shinn finally left, Athrun began to talk. "I guess I'm not the only one kissing someone else, aren't we?" "…" "Why are you silent? Earlier, you just yelled at me and then you're silent…" "…" "I think Meyrin was a better choice at least-" "SHUT UP!!!" Cagalli yelled. "If you wanna leave and cancel our engagement, fine! I'm not stopping you if you want to live with that bitch!" "At least I didn't make out with someone else besides my fiancé!" "Excuse me?" Cagalli said unbelievingly. "You, Athrun Zala, had committed that very crime as well!" "It wasn't my fault she kissed me! I didn't expect it to happen you know!" "Look, let's just go now. I feel that this argument isn't going nowhere…" Cagalli said and began to walk away. But Athrun managed to grab her arm and pulled her to his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't expect it to happen really. I never wanted to kiss her." "Let me go!" Cagalli yelled while struggling herself out of Athrun's arms. "You're lying!" "I'm not! I'm sorry for saying those earlier too. I didn't mean to say those. The only woman I want around me is you, not Meyrin, not Meer, or anybody. I only want you." Hearing those, tears welled up in Cagalli's eyes. "I know. It's just that I don't want you to leave me anymore because of her. I don't want to bring up the past again." "I won't. I promise we'll stay engaged till we're married okay?" Athrun reassured. "I promise you that" "You better or I swear I'm gonna castrate you till you die!" Cagalli blurted out. "_I guess her old self's back…_" Athrun thought while smiling at Cagalli. "S-stop staring at me like that!" "I don't want to." Athrun said while grinning at her. "L-let's just go already…I'm beginning to feel c-cold…" Cagalli stammered while shivering. "Here" Athrun said while putting his shirt on her. "It will keep you warm for a while." "T-thanks Ath-" Cagalli was cut off by Athrun's lips on top of hers. It only lasted for a minute. "Hehe…I guess I forgot to kiss you earlier…" "Athrun…" Cagalli said. "YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!" "I guess I should run now…" Athrun said while running from a rampaging Cagalli.

* * *

Meanwhile, a red-haired bit-…uhh…girl was looking at the two chase each other on the water, laughing and giggling. "I guess your plan didn't go smoothly, hm?" Shinn asked while leaning on a boulder. "Shut up! Yours wasn't either!" Meyrin replied back. "I guess you must've gotten a huge interest on her, don't you?" "You've changed a lot. You're no longer that childish girl you used to be. Athrun sure did have a big impact on your personality…" "SHUT THE F--- UP!!!" Meyrin yelled. "I don't care if I changed or not! I'm still in love with Athrun!" "You're a crazed woman you know. Just like that Meer Campbell woman. I just don't understand why you girls are interested on him." "So? And what causes you to have interest on your **princess**?" "Shut up!" "Look, you want her so bad like Athrun, don't you? Well, let's make a deal. Since you want the bit- I mean princess so much, I'll make a deal with you" "A deal?" Shinn curiously asked. "What deal?" "If you help me get Athrun, you can get Cagalli all to yourself as you see fit." "What about Yamato then?" "He's your own problem. If you don't do this, she'll only treat you as a friend to her forever. Is that what you want? Just looking at her? Just working with her? Don't you want more, Shinn?" "I'll think about it…" "Fine. I'll stay in ORB for a while. I'll only leave once Athrun is mine. I'll call you later." With that, Meyrin left. "_A deal huh? I guess I should try…_" Shinn thought.

* * *

As for Kira, he sat beside Lacus. She was sitting near the campfire Dearka made earlier (with Yzak's help). Her Haro was jumping up and down all around her. "Lacus…can we talk?" "About what?" "You already know that I told Cagalli I loved her more than a sister, correct?" "Uh huh…" Lacus nodded. "_Please no…I'm not ready for this yet…_" "Can we end our engagement?" Kira asked quickly. "It's not that I don't love you it's just that I'm getting confused over my feelings between you and Cagalli. I just can't seem to decide." "But Kira…" "Although, I still love you and I want you to remember that. So is it alright for us to? I'm not sure if my feelings for her will end or not but still…" "It's alright…" Lacus smiled but deep in her heart, it hurt her like hell. Her eyes felt like crying but she hid them perfectly. "Are you sure about this Lacus? Are you-" "Yes, I am. These are your feelings after all. And I know you'll come back to me soon. I don't know when but you will. And I won't date any other guy than you, Kira." "Thank you." Kira said giving his final (for now) kiss to Lacus. "You're a really great person." Then he left leaving Lacus in tears. "_Why? I just can't seem t-to stop crying…why must my tears fall down now? _**You shouldn't have done that if you know you would cry…**_ B-but I don't want to hurt his feelings. He's already c-confused…_** Still, but it was for his sake after all. I guess doing that was both a good and bad decision.**"

* * *

Sorry if I had to end it here. Gomen for updating so long. I guess I became a bit lazy and I was still thinking on what to write next. Again, this became a drama chapter. But don't worry, I'll end this happily. Please review! 


	14. Plans and Deals

Here's the fourteenth chapter. Thanks for revieving in the thirteenth! BTW, you can vote who Cagalli should end up with in the story. It's posted on my account. Please vote! Don't forget to R&R please!  
Disclaimer: sorry don't own it! (sigh)

* * *

Chapter 14: Plans and Deals

* * *

That evening, Shinn thought about Meyrin's deal for him. "_If I agree, that means I get to have Cagalli as my girlfriend then my fiancée, and my wife…and that bastard will be with her…I guess I should agree._" Shinn thought in his mind. He kept on thinking about it all afternoon. Suddenly, he grabbed his cell phone and dialed Meyrin's number.

-Hello? Who's this?-  
"It's me, Shinn."  
-Do you agree already or not? You'll lose your chance if you don't-  
"I do. But promise me that Cagalli won't get hurt."  
-Whatever!-  
"Meyrin! Promise me that or I'm not gonna agree!"  
-Fine, oh fine! I promise not to hurt her physically-  
"Good. When does the plan start? Tomorrow?"  
-Not yet. But it will. You can plan on your own first. I'm still planning things you know! Plus I just got here too! So don't make me rush!-  
"Alright, alright! Bye!"  
-Wait! Let's meet at Cat's Eye café at ten o'clock.-  
"Sure. Bye!"

And Shinn hung up. He sat back on his chair beside his study table. There were pictures of him with the former Minerva crew during the 2nd war. One had a picture of him with Rey and Luna. Meyrin was not included because she took the photo. The other was during their academy days. "_Rey, I wonder how you are right now…_" Shinn thought. Lastly, there was a picture of him with Cagalli in Clover café. She was wearing a grey sleeveless turtle-neck with pants and Shinn wore his civilian clothes in GSD ep. 8. They were both smiling while holding their parfaits. "You really looked happy at that time. I wish I could live that moment again with you…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Cagalli stood in her balcony with Athrun hugging her from behind. "There are so many stars in the sky tonight, ne Athrun?" "I guess so. It's been a long time I haven't hugged you like this in the balcony." Athrun said while nuzzling her neck. "Athrun!" Cagalli said embarrassed. "Not here you baka!" "Then how about in your room then?" Athrun grinned. "No! You should know that we're not the only ones living here! Plus Kira would kill you!" "So?" "It means he might barge in!" "Still and so?" "You're hopeless!" Cagalli said while walking inside. "Okay, I won't." "Athrun…" "Yeah?" "If Meyrin came back here for you, would you…" "No! Why would I and why should I?" "It's just that I have a feeling she is and she might tear us apart." "Don't think about that! And if she would, I'm not gonna fall for her." "Promise?" "Promise!" Athrun said.

* * *

In Kira's room, he laid there on the bed. "_Did I do the right thing? Or did I do the wrong one? Did…_" Kira's thoughts were halted as Lacus came in with a tray of food. "Here, I thought you might get hungry so I brought you food." "Thanks. Lacus…" "Yes?" "Are you okay with my decision? Are you…" "Yes. And I want to help you win Cagalli even if she's your sister okay? After all, I know her likes and dislikes too." "Really?" "Yes. I'll help you as a friend okay? Is that alright for you?" "Sure! Thanks a bunch, Lacus!" Kira said while hugging Lacus.

* * *

The next day, Shinn met up with Meyrin at Cat's Eye café. He was right on time. He found her sitting near the café's windows. "Good. You're here." Meyrin said while eating her cake. "So what's the plan from here?" Shinn said while sitting on the chair. "Hmm…we'll have to think of something that could shock them both or the other 'half' at least." Meyrin sipped her latte. "Like you know…" "I see but what? And it better not be**IT**! No way am I…" "No you bastard!" "Then what? Look, I'm trying to help already!" "Fine! Let's just think!"

Unknown to them both, Mizuki and Kamui were there as well. They somehow heard their conversation because their table was just beside theirs. "Did you hear that Kamui? That red-haired bitch is gonna break Cagalli and Athrun up!" "I guess. Don't forget Asuka-san!" "No, I don't think so. It just looks like he got himself into a deal." "Still! Do you think we should inform Lacus-san?" "No! I heard she's helping Kira-san!" "Then who will help Athrun-san then?" "You doofus! Us, silly! We'll try to keep their engagement stable till they're married!" "And how about our engagement then?" Kamui asked. "We'll keep our engagement stable while we're keeping Cagalli and Athrun's engagement stable. Got it?" "Not really! I'm dizzy!" "You're an idiot like Kira-san, you know!" "Hey!"

* * *

As for Kira and Lacus, they were in the park. Lacus held Pink-chan and a small notebook in her hands. "Uh…Lacus, what's the notebook for?" "It's an autograph book. I have Cagalli's likes and dislikes in here even her body details!" Lacus giggled but Kira became red. "That's not funny!" "Sorry, here. Read it and memorize it all. We'll have a recitation about it tomorrow so make sure you memorize it by tonight!" Lacus reminded. "WTF?!? BY TONIGHT?!?" Kira yelled in disbelief. "Yes. By tonight. Because we'll be planning things tomorrow." "You're treating this like a military or office job." "So? Anyway, just read it plus it won't be hard for you to memorize two pages." "But there are three" "That's just the dedication! Look, please read it!" "_Whoa! Lacus almost reminded me of Cagalli back there…_" Kira thought.

* * *

There ya go! The 14th chapter! It looks like all three are getting help from someone. Here's the list on who's helping them just to let you know:  
Kira: Lacus  
Athrun: Mizuki and Kamui (my OCs)  
Shinn: The red-haired bit-I mean Meyrin  
There. Please review and vote in my poll which is located in my profile just to remind you all. 


	15. Unexpected Feelings

Thanks for the reviews in the previous chapter. I guess some want it KiraCaga or ShinnCaga (according to the polls that is). As for that, I'm not sure if I'll end it that way or whatever way you want. Oh yeah, this chapter will show a part of the twist that will happen on the next chapters so you can flame me since I'll be happy to know whatever you think of it. So flames and bashing are allowed. Anyway, on the fifteenth chapter! R&R!  
Disclaimer: I don't own it so stop bugging me!!!

* * *

Chapter 15: Unexpected Feelings

* * *

It was still daytime in ORB, and Kira began to memorize every single page of Cagalli's profile in the autograph book Lacus lent him. He was sitting on top of the roof (yes the same roof in chapter 5) because he liked sitting there and it was one of Cagalli's favorite places in the mansion (odd huh?). "KIRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cagalli yelled while she stood on the roof looking for her twin brother. "Cagalli? Why are you here? I thought…" "I'm on a break today! Why? Aren't you glad I'm home?" "It's not that! I-" "Shh!" Cagalli said as she placed her finger on top of Kira's lips. "I get it. No need to explain. By the way, what's that?" "Huh?" "I mean the notebook. I'm sure it's not a diary since you're not a…are you gay?" "WTF?!? What makes you think I'm one?" "Because that notebook looks so girly and pink!" "Still! That doesn't make me gay!" "If you say so." "Anyway, this notebook is Lacus' diary" Kira lied. "YOU STOLE HER DIARY?!?" Cagalli yelled. "I know I'm not girly but you do know that a diary is where a girl writes her feelings and secrets." "No, I didn't steal it. Lacus lent it to me" "Why exactly?" "Uh…because she puts her drawings here and she wanted to show me her some of her sketches" "Really? I already told Lacus to buy a sketch pad. I guess she didn't" "Oh…maybe she just likes to keep it here" Kira said. "Anyway, did you like her sketches? I mean, her drawings are better than mine after all…" Cagalli said in a sad tone. "It's not bad! I mean you can draw anime perfectly while I can only draw a stick human even if I'm a Coordinator!" "I guess so…" "See? You're also talented in drawing. Who knows , you can make a manga out of it!" "Thanks Kira!" Cagalli pecked Kira on the lips then blushed. "I-I'm s-sorry! I-I j-just got c-carried a-away!" Cagalli stuttered yet Kira smiled. "It's okay. _Although I wish you could've deepened it…_I don't mind at all!" "Oh…_What am I feeling all of a sudden here? I couldn't…no way!_" "Cagalli?" Kira asked worriedly. "I-It's nothing! I-It's just a thought." "About what?" "Secret! Anyway, I can smell food so let's go down already and Kira, don't eat too much if you don't want to get fat and all." "I promise!"

* * *

Downstairs, Shinn and Athrun were suspicious on where the hell Kira and Cagalli were right now. "She better be with that bastard right now or…" "Who're you're calling a bastard?" Kira said with SEED eyes. "You, of course bastard!" "Killer!" "F---er!" "Moron!" "A—hole!" "CUT IT OUT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lacus yelled then turned back to her 'sweet' mode. "Let's eat now, okay?" Everyone sweat dropped. Lacus sat beside Kira and whispered, "Did you memorize it all?" "Uh huh!" Kira nodded. Cagalli felt curious on what the two were talking about. "_I guess they're keeping a secret…I'll just get it out of Lacus later on_" Cagalli thought then looked at Kira. He was smiling cutely and handsomely. "_He looks cute when-HOLD ON!!! WHAT AM I THINKING?!? _**It seems a certain engaged princess is staring, no gaping at a certain twin brother…what could that mean? **_Shut up you piece of conscience! And I am not gaping at my twin! _**Whatever but may I remind you that you're engaged and you promised your fiancé you would…**_ I still love Athrun baka! And I forever will! _**Then what you're feeling is a one-sided love for him then. It may be one-sided but still. It's still considered as love. **_I-I do? _**(sigh) You're clueless…**" Athrun noticed Cagalli all spaced out. He was worried for her a lot. "Are you alright?" "Yeah…I'm sorry maybe I'm not that hungry." "I think you should go to your room if you're not hungry." "Is it okay Athrun?" "Sure, if you want." "Thanks" Cagalli said while giving him a kiss. "I'll go up now"

* * *

By the time Cagalli entered her room, he immediately lied down on the bed. "Am I really having a one-sided feeling for Kira back there? If I do…GAH! I'm so confused with things right now! **I guess you know it after all. **_I do now! Happy? _**Quite but you do…**_ I know I have a fiancé! But I'm beginning to like Kira the same way I do to Athrun! And I'm so confused on who I really love the most! Why is love so hard for me? _**Honey, love is always hard that's why it's bittersweet. **_I guess I have to admit it: I'm falling in love with two men._" Cagalli thought then looked out from her window.

* * *

Told ya there would be a twist. I guess Cags is falling for two men! And for KiraCaga fans, I wrote a KC moment since one of you requested it but I am not sure if I'll end it as KC and AC fans, don't worry! There will still be AsuCaga moments coming up. Sorry if it's short. Review please! 


	16. Beginning of Plans

Hiya! I'm back again! It looks like Christmas is pretty much around the corner so Merry Christmas to you people. Thanks a bunch for reviewing the previous chapter. So now that Cagalli's falling for Kira too, the love war is even more complicated now. Plus Meyrin's up to no good. Let's just start the story, okay? Don't forget to R&R!  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own GS/D but I wish to.

Chapter 16: Beginning of Plans

It was another usual day of work for Cagalli in her office. "Why was I cursed to become a Representative? I mean, I get no fun at all!" "You seem bored…" Athrun said while reading a book. "Athrun, what expression do you see in my face?" "Boredom." Athrun replied. "Then it implies that I AM BORED!!!" Cagalli yelled the last part. "I just wish I had another break…" "Cagalli, you've been getting breaks a lot and that old man is getting mad at you for not…" "SO?!? Look, I'm just tired that I have to deal with work not to mention the fact I'm being courted by Kira and Shinn!" "Okay, okay! Let's not start an argument here. Look, why don't you rest and give yourself a little break so you're not overstressed with everything." "Okay, but can you get me coffee please?" "You're getting too high on caffeine. I'll get you water instead" "Fine." After that, Athrun left her office.

* * *

Outside, Mizuki and a girl with black hair and blue eyes (this is Sayaka. She kinda looks like Diva from Blood+). They were looking around for Athrun everywhere. "So we have to help Athrun-san?" Sayaka asked. "Exactly! Unless you want Kira or Shinn to win." "But Mizuki-chan…I already have stress in work!" "Look, I'm stressed too but I wanna help. So please do it! Kamui's already doing his part." "And what's his part exactly?" "To find out what that Hawke is up to and Kira-san as well!" "Okay, so what will we do?" "Inform Athrun of what we know for now." "So he can top the other two?" "Exactly! Now let's find him!"

In the hallways, Athrun was holding a mug of coffee until…CRASH!!! He bumped into a black-haired girl. "F---! Cagalli's coffee spilled!" "Stop worrying about the f—ing coffee!" Mizuki said. "Athrun, I'm glad I saw you!" "Mizuki-san?" Athrun said while standing up. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME 'SAN' ANYMORE!!!" Mizuki yelled. "HELLO!!!" Sayaka yelled. "I need some help here!!!" "Gome, Sayaka-san." "Psh!" Sayaka said then looked away. "Why were you looking for me?" "BecausewewannatellyouonwhatweknowaboutKira-sanandShinn-san!" Sayaka said in a fast manner. "Eh?" Athrun asked confused. "I said: Because we wanna tell you on what we know about Kira-san and Shinn-san!" Sayaka explained. "What for?" Athrun asked still confused. "To top your other rivals baka!" "So?" "If you don't accept our help, Cagalli might fall in the hands of a certain ex-best friend or a black-haired boy. If you want that to-" "Fine. Tell me on what you know." "First, Lacus is helping Kira out" Mizuki explained. "Second, Shinn's working with the she-devil or also known as Meyrin Hawke" "Oh…so what should I do then?" "Let me see…" Sayaka said. "Try to do everything that you can to keep Cagalli yours while we find more about what the others are planning. I'll take Shinn" "I'll take Kira" Mizuki said. "But what if one of them starts doing their plans?" Athrun asked. "Then try to sabotage or foil whatever plan they have. You're a Coordinator for God's sake!" Mizuki said. "Yup!" Sayaka nodded. "Fine but I need a new mug of coffee because I spilled it all on the floor." Athrun said. "Fine. I'll make coffee" Sayaka offered.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cagalli's office, she was already becoming impatient not to mention pissed. "Where's Athrun anyway?" "Why are you looking for him anyway?" Shinn asked in a pissed tone. "_Why does she care so much about him? Doesn't she know I love her so much like that bastard? Then I swear I'm gonna fulfill that plan till she's all mine!_" Shinn thought. "Shinn? What's wrong?" "It's nothing. Just a thought. I'll help you with your papers okay?" "Sure. Here. I need you to give it to the old man-I mean Rihito-san for me. He's been expecting this for a week now and it looks like I was overdue." "Okay. Cagalli…" "Yes?" Suddenly, Shinn grabbed her into his arms. "Shinn…" "Why? Why don't you love me?" "I…" "Why can't you understand that I love you as much as he does?" "Shinn, I…" "I know you love me so…" SLAP! "What are you talking about? I love Athrun already! So I can't…" Shinn stopped her by kissing her lips harshly. "Stop it!" Cagalli yelled while slapping his cheek again. "I only love you as a friend! I can't love you more than that!" "I'm sorry. I'll leave now." Shinn said then left. But unknown to them both, a red-haired girl was holding a camera from outside. "Good job Shinn, good job" She said while smirking. She looked at her camera. It took perfect shots of Cagalli and Shinn kiss. "I can finally have Athrun-san all to myself!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira sat on a bench with Lacus. He was still holding the autograph book in his hands. "I'm glad you managed to memorize it yesterday. Now, we have to get all of those things she wrote on her favorites and we better avoid doing the dislikes or she'll get mad." Lacus said. "Okay, but will I do it all at the same time or…" "Do it all at the same time? Heck, no!" "So I'll do one each for one day? (did I make sense?)" "Yup!" Lacus nodded. "I see. So where should we start?" "By buying her favorite flower"

* * *

Meanwhile, Athrun was waiting for Sayaka to finish making coffee. "So you like to make coffee?" Athrun asked. "Yes. I know quite a lot about coffee." "You remind me of Andrew-san." "Waltfield-san? I guess so." "You know him?" "I just heard about him from Cagalli-san. She said the same thing when I made her coffee." "So you're that coffee-maker she befriended." "Yup! Plus I competed against him once but we both had a tie." "I see. Done?" "Finished. Here, give this vanilla one to Cagalli. She liked this one." "Okay. Arigatou, Sayaka-san" "No problem"

* * *

As for Shinn, after he delivered all his paperwork to Rihito, he met up with Meyrin. "Did you take the photos?" "Why wouldn't I?" Meyrin said while smirking. "Anyway, now that we have this, we can finally get our precious persons. And you'll have Cagalli all to yourself. And Athrun-san will only be mine!" Shinn just stared at the ground. He was happy that after the photos were shown, he'd own Cagalli but it felt so wrong. But he threw that thought away. "_I'll have Cagalli all to myself and no one will be able to own her anymore. She'll only belong to me. I'll do it even if it means taking her away from him at all costs._" Shinn thought venomously. "When will we show the photos?" "Soon, very soon…" Meyrin said while smirking evilly.

Finally, Athrun went inside Cagalli's office to find Cagalli crying on the floor. "CAGALLI!!!" Athrun said while putting the mug on the table then kneeled down beside her. "What's wrong?" Seeing Athrun, Cagalli stopped crying. "I'm alright now. I just hurt myself in the floor" Cagalli lied. Athrun knew she was lying. But he let it go and gave her the mug. "Here. Sorry if I'm giving it to you late. I spilled it and I asked Sayaka-san to make another one." "So you've met her. Here, I'll let you taste it. It's delicious." After drinking it, Athrun's eyes widened. "It's delicious. I guess she really does make good coffee. But why work in politics?" "It's the Moroshita head's decision to send Sayaka working for me since her brother, Shuji left." "Oh…SHE'S A MOROSHITA?!?" "Yup. Her family's famous for making delicious teas, coffees, and pretty much other pastries." "No wonder she's good…" "Anyway, can I have my mug now? You're drinking the half of it!" "Sorry…" "_Sorry if I'm hiding a lot of things from you. It's not that I don't trust you it's just that I don't want you hurt…because I wanna protect you like you protected me…_" Cagalli thought.

* * *

I'll end things there for a while. Finally my OC character Sayaka appeared. Actually she's pretty much me and I decided to make an OC for myself. Nice idea, huh? Anyway, Meyrin's plan is now in action now that she has photos of ShinCaga kissing. You can flame me but it's all part of the twist I've planned. Yes, I'm now accepting flames since I won't be offended. In fact, I'll be happy. Yes, I'm an odd person but I don't give a damn to that. Review please and again you can vote in the poll since I'll leave it open till the story ends. And I'm not sure when will it end but still. It might be a long story. Again, flames are okay with me. 


	17. Shattered Hearts

Hiya! It's been a long time I haven't updated. I couldn't update because my PC broke. Anyway, things will be sad for AsuCaga fans here but it will return to normal. Thanks for reviewing during the last one. Happy New Year!!! Don't forget to R&R!  
Disclaimer: Nope, I only own the story and my OC's.

* * *

Chapter 17: Shattered Hearts

* * *

It was another sunny day at ORB but it won't be sunny any longer. "So all we have to do is show those pictures to that bast…I mean Athrun and their relationship is gone?" Shinn curiously asked. "DUH!!!" Meyrin pointed out. "Plus we get our respective love interests!" "I don't know…it sounds so…" "Cruel? But who cares? Are you telling me you're backing out now that we've come this far to take these pictures? Do you want to stay being the friend forever? Is that what you truly wanted? Is it?" Meyrin asked in a cruel tone. "No…" "Then don't care if it's wrong! Shinn, I want you to go back to that attitude of yours! The one who doesn't back out of things! This is a fight! You got that? You shouldn't and mustn't back out!" "Alright!" Shinn said. His eyes were filled with determination. "_I swear Cagalli will belong to me and no one else's! Not even him…_"

Kira was in the flower shop with Lacus. "So I'll buy Cagalli a rose?" "Yup! Kira, I thought…" "I know. I'm just nervous! I never gave Cagalli a flower or a rose before!" "Stop being so nervous! Be a man! You're 19 now!" "But…" "No crybaby or whiny teen anymore! This is a love war! Think of this a third Bloody Valentine war!" "There's blood involved and it's Valentine's Day already? But it's just August and…" Lacus just slapped her face. "No…no blood involved." "Oh…" "Please buy the bouquet!" "Oh…okay!" After a while, Kira and Lacus came out of the shop. "There! I'll leave you alone now!" "But, I…I can't do this alone!" "Of course you should! I can't come along with you!" "But…oh alright!" "Don't worry! I'll watch from the sidelines okay?" "Okay!" Kira said then left.

* * *

Cagalli was still working in the office. Athrun just stayed outside guarding her door. "I wonder if Athrun's okay outside…"

* * *

**FLASHBACK:**

_It was still early morning. It was all quiet and peaceful until…"NO!!!" Cagalli yelled to Athrun. "I told you to stay inside with me!" "But, I might distract you from work!" Athrun replied calmly. "So I need to stay outside and guard the door!" "What if an assassin comes from the window, hm? Won't you at least protect me from that?" "Cagalli, I told you I'll stay…" "Fine! Stay out if you want!" _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Stupid baka!" Cagalli said while sorting her papers out. "I guess I'll just eavesdrop on the door!" Cagalli said while sticking her ear on the door.

* * *

Outside Athrun just stood there. "I guess she's right…**Of course she's right baka! What if she really DID get assassinated huh? You truly ARE an idiotic Coordinator…**_Will you just stop blaming me? Alright, I did a mistake! _**A very big one…**_Oh shut up!_" Suddenly a red-haired bit-I mean girl lunged towards Athrun. "ATHRUN-SAN!!!!!!!" Meyrin (a.k.a. the red-haired she-devil) yelled. "**I didn't know your death was coming…**_Shut up! _**Good luck since I'm not getting you out of this shit.**_Gee, how nice of you._ Why are you here?" "You're mean!" Meyrin pouted. "**Eww…she pouts so…**_SHUT THE F--- UP!!!_** Admit it! She does! **_I guess…_ Gome…still, why are you here?" "Guess what? I heard Cagalli cheated on you!" "What? Of course she wouldn't do that!" "Oh really? What are these then?" Meyrin said while showing the pictures. It was the photos of Cagalli and Shinn kissing. (please refer to chapter 16) "I'm sure Shinn and her were already having an affair! She lied to you Athrun-san! She just lied about loving you!" "I…I didn't…" Suddenly the door opened. It was Cagalli. Somehow she heard them. "That's not true! Shinn…" "Why? Athrun cried. "How could you?" "Are you saying you believe her? Shinn kissed me! It wasn't my fault!" "Yet you let it happen! I can't believe you! I thought you loved me!" "I do! Why don't you trust me? It wasn't my fault!" "Don't believe her!" Meyrin cut in. "She doesn't deserve you! She lied to you!" "Don't cut in bitch!" "Enough!" Athrun yelled. "I'm going. I don't wanna talk to you again." Athrun left with Meyrin following. Cagalli just stood there with tears in her eyes. "Why? Why don't you trust me? I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then ran back to her office.

After a while, Kira went inside Cagalli's office. He had a bouquet on his hands."_I hope she'll like this…_" Kira thought. Suddenly, he saw Cagalli crying. "Cagalli! What happened?" "A…Athrun…he hates me! He wouldn't talk to me anymore!" "Why is that?" "Here." Cagalli said showing the pictures. "I told him it was Shinn kissing me but he wouldn't believe me! I hate him! He left with that bitch! I hate her!" "Her who?" "Meyrin! That red-haired bitch! No one believes me!" "Shh…" Kira said calming her down while pullin her to a hug. "I believe you. " "No you don't!" Cagalli said backing away. "You hate me too!" "No, I don't. I believe you fully." Kira said while cupping her cheek while lowing his head down. "It's because I love you." "Kira…" Then Kira crashed his lips to hers. Shinn saw it and got mad and jealous. "_NO!!! He shouldn't have her! He shouldn't!_" From the window, Lacus watched. "I'm s…so happy for you…" Lacus said while crying. "I really am…"

* * *

"Will you stop following me?" Athrun said annoyed. "Why not? I'm here to comfort you!" "If you think you have a chance for my affections, forget it! I'm not falling for you!" "But why? That whore…" "Don't you call her a whore!" Athrun said in a venomous tone while cupping her cheek in a painful manner. "She may have kissed him but I'm not throwing away my feelings!" Then he pushed her in the ground and left. "_Why? Why does he love her so much? I swear I'm not ending things from here. Just you wait Athrun Zala, I'm gonna make you love me no matter what even if I'm gonna hurt your precious rose!_" Meyrin thought.

Back in the office, Cagalli just slept peacefully on Kira's lap. "Even if he's my best friend, he's not gonna get away with that. I'm gonna love you more than he does. I'm never going to hurt you like that. I'll make sure you'll forget him Cagalli…" "Kira…aishiteru (is that how you say it?)…" Cagalli mumbled in her sleep. "I swear I'm gonna make sure you'll love me only."

* * *

Shinn just walked away from the office. "That can't be right! Is fate really like that? That no matter what I can't have her? No, even if, she'll be mine. I'm simply not gonna back out of this fight!" Shinn said. "I'm gonna fight till the end!"

Meanwhile, Lacus was sitting on a bench in the park. Pink-chan sat beside her. "I guess I should be happy for him…he's closer to his dream now…his dream of being hers…he belongs to **her** now…"

* * *

I told ya things will be sad. I think if the break-up will stay long. The next will be dramatic. Now that Cagalli's falling for Kira, patching up will be hard for Athrun and it looks like Meyrin has more plans to get Athrun. Plus Lacus will have a hard time getting over Kira. As for Shinn, I still don't know but there's one thing: he's not giving up. I'll try to update again. Happy New Year again! 


	18. Knowing the Truth

I'm back again! I guess things got messy during the previous chappie. Well, Meyrin is the antagonist in my story and I just made her crueler and evil than her usual self. Thanks for the reviews by the way. Judging from your reviews, I could tell a lot hates Meyrin. Okay, there are some lovers of her but still. On to the story and don't forget to R&R!  
Disclaimer: I'm just average-class so I don't own GS/D.

* * *

Chapter 18: Knowing the Truth

* * *

That afternoon, it was rainy. Earlier it was sunny but it didn't stay like that for long. The rain matched Athrun's current mood. He was inside his room lying down on the bed. He decided to avoid Cagalli after seeing the picture of her and Shinn kiss. "Why? I thought you really did love me…why are you treating me this bullshit, Cagalli?" Athrun yelled as he buried his face on the pillow. "**I take it you're heartbroken **_Shut up. I'm not in the mood! _**This wouldn't have happened if you only believed her. I mean, you believed the witch rather than to believe your only love! You really ARE stupid! **_I told you to shut up! _**Fine! Avoid me but it won't be my fault that you're stubborn!**" Athrun just went to his desk and looked at the pictures one more time. The pictures looked so real yet at the same time, fake. "Why do these pictures seem fake? Plus how did she get her hands into these?" Athrun thought about things carefully. Suddenly, he went out of his room and got his umbrella and car keys. "_I want Mizuki to see these if these are real or not. I hope she can help me with these_" Athrun thought and went inside his car. "_I hope these are fake and I wanna know why all of these are going on…_" Then he drove quickly to Mizuki's place. (If you see GSD ep. 8, you can see he really drives quickly).

As for Shinn, he was still strolling around ORB. "_I really thought I'll have her at last but why does fate do this to me? Is wanting her so much…no! I have to get stronger than anybody if I wanna claim her for myself! I shouldn't feel wrong. I know I can be stronger than the both of them in this. Just like before. I'll defeat them again!_" Shinn thought then he saw Meyrin. She looked so wet under the rain like he was. Except she really looked like a drowned rat (Yes, I'm mean. To her, that is). "Meyrin?" Shinn asked. "Why are you-" "Shinn, I want you to help me again! Athrun is not accepting me and-" "I can't!" "And why not?" Meyrin asked. "Cagalli's…falling for Yamato! She's falling for Kira!" "Yet Athrun still loves her even if we showed the photos! I need you for this!" "I dunno…" "Look, I'll help you too with that Yamato! Just help me again!" "Fine!" "Good! _I'm glad I can always use him as a puppet! Of course I won't help him with Yamato! That's his problem now! I'm gonna bait that bitch to my trap and I'll make Athrun fall for me no matter what!_" Meyrin thought evilly.

* * *

In the office, Kira still stayed inside Cagalli's office. "Are you okay now?" Kira asked. "Uh huh" Cagalli nodded then she saw the flowers. "Are those…"I got these for you. I hope you…" "I love it. How'd you know I like roses?" "Lacus told me. _And I kinda read it from the autograph book…_ Do you like it?" "Thank you" Cagalli said while slowly smiling. "You should smile" "Huh?" "A frown doesn't fit you and I thought we already promised for you to smile forever so frowns are not accepted. Frown again or else…" "Or else what?" Cagalli said playfully. "Don't confuse me! I don't know!" "I'm not! You're the one who said that to me! So it's your fault!" Cagalli giggled. "Why are you laughing? Oh, you're laughing at me, aren't you?" "I'm not. You're just cute when you act like that." "I am?" Kira blushed. "Yup!" Then it was her turn to blush. "Are you blushing?" "N-no! I'm n-not!" "Then why are you stuttering?" "S-shut u-up!" "I wanna know something, do you really love me?" "I…"

At Mizuki's place, she and Athrun were inside her home office examining the pictures. "I gotta say these are taken really well. But what do you find fake about this?" Mizuki asked. "I don't know. I just had a feeling what's inside that doesn't seem so real." "I guess your intuition served right. They don't. It's unlike Cagalli to kiss someone else. From what I know, when she loves a person, she stays committed to him but why would she do this unless…" "Unless...?" "Unless you're stupid to know that all of these are absolutely fake." "So…Cagalli didn't cheat on me?" "Duh! I know her better than most people anyway!" "Really? Why is that?" "I grew up with her. That's why I'm alone." "But why is your surname Ayahara?" "That's my family name. What I mean is that I'm her childhood friend (Well this is a fanfic). Guess she didn't mention me to you." "She didn't." "Anyway, do you have any idea on who took these pics?" "No…" "Then why does the devil have it? Think you moron! Geez, sometimes I wonder if you Coordinators really are smarter than us Naturals. Because you're so stupid!" "Sorry…" "You're too polite for your own good. No wonder girls like to hit on you." "I'm just born that way." "Sigh…anyway, back to the question. Why does the devil have this and where did she get it?" "I know Shinn can't take these pictures but maybe the camera's did" "Or she took these herself. The camera's can't take pictures. Let's just go to the office." "Alright." "But you drive. You've been annoying me all afternoon. You could've asked Sayaka or Kamui at least." "Sorry…"

* * *

After a quick ride, they went to the office and went to the security camera room. "Why are we here again?" "To see if the things you saw on those pictures. Just to prove they are wrong." Mizuki said then began to hack. "I didn't know you can hack…" "I can. That's a skill I learned from my family. All of us inherit a different skill. So I can hack like you and Kira" "Oh…" "Got it! Here watch this video while I'll spy on Cagalli." "What? You're leaving me?" "Yes. Because that's your job: to find the truth." "Got it!" Then Mizuki left and went straight for Cagalli's office.

Back inside, "Again, do you love me?" "I…" "If you don't, I'm not-" "I do! But I still love Athrun yet I'm falling for you!" "Then you are. You're falling for me then" "Yes." "Then…" Kira said while lowering his head down. "I love you." Then he kissed her again. Unknown to them, Mizuki saw them. "_Oh my f---! This is bad!_" Then Mizuki ran back to Athrun. After a while, Kira pulled away. "I'm glad you feel that way for me, Cagalli…" "Kira…_I'm so sorry Athrun…_"

* * *

Meanwhile, he was still watching the video until…"Mizuki? You're back?" "Um, yeah…Cagalli's just working" Mizuki lied. "So anything new?" "I know now. Shinn kissed her forcefully and she took the pictures. I'm gonna plan things out back in the mansion. I'm leaving." Athrun said then left. Mizuki just stayed behind. "This is bad. If he knows, Cagalli is falling for Kira, things will get worse from here…" Mizuki said while looking at the screen. "God, why are things becoming like this?"

In ORB, Meyrin and Shinn were inside a warehouse. "Why are we here?" Shinn asked. "Because this is where our plan will start. Operation: Steal the Rose from the Garden" "No way…" "Exactly. We'll kidnap the Princess of ORB. And the very Precious Rose of Athrun…" "You said you wouldn't harm her!" "But you followed, didn't you? You just became a mere puppet for all of my plans. Plus I won't help you with Yamato! That's your own problem." "I hate you. You're such a bitch!" "Yet you fell under this bitch's command. Admit it, you became a puppet to me! Just like before in the war." "I'm leaving. I don't want to be part of this if I'm going to harm Cagalli…" "Not so fast!" Meyrin said pointing a gun at Shinn. "You're gonna help me even if you refuse to. You're gonna do this no matter what!"

* * *

Aye, it looks like trouble for Cagalli for the next chapters. Plus Athrun finally knows the truth but he still doesn't know the other truth and what's gonna happen next. Yes, I know Meyrin is acting crazy here but she is. Please review and vote in the poll! 


	19. Stealing the Rose

I'm back!!! Anyway, thanks for the reviews I got during the previous chapter! I'm very thankful for that. I know this is becoming a KxC fic but there'll be an AC soon. Let's just go on with the story…don't forget to R&R! Flames are now welcomed.  
Disclaimer: For the last time, I DON'T OWN IT!!! Except my OC's of course and this story.

* * *

Chapter 19: Stealing the Rose

* * *

"Go ahead. Try to escape since I'm not afraid to commit murder to you. Go on. If you keep your life precious, just do my orders like an obedient, f---ing puppet!" "You're sick, Meyrin! A sick, sick bitch indeed!" Shinn retorted. "I'll really pull the trigger if you won't obey me! Have you forgotten our deal? Don't tell me your desire for your princess is waning. Don't you desire to be with her anymore, Shinn? Do you want to give her up to that Yamato and Athrun? Are you just gonna watch from the sidelines like Lacus-san? Is that it? Shinn, just do this job. If you ever want her to be…" "I do! I want her!" "Then do this." "I can't. I can't be the one who'll kidnap her. If I do, she'll…" "For the love of…fine! I'll send someone to do it." "But what will happen if we've got her?" "Simple, we'll inform Athrun on where she is. Once he comes here, I'll make him love me but if he doesn't, I'll threaten him." "With what?" "I can't tell you. That's my personal secret, Shinn. " "Oh…" But deep in his heart, he felt that something wrong will happen once that operation was executed. And it involved someone precious to him. (Guess who!!!)

As for Kira, he was glad Cagalli reciprocated his feelings. "_I'm so glad she feels the same as I do. I knew I could win her heart._" Kira thought happily. "_I should thank Lacus. I wonder if there's still a need to give her favorites…I guess I should. Cagalli's been depressed lately and I wanna cheer her up. I guess I'll try to make her something sweet!_" "Kira?" Lacus asked. "Oh, hi Lacus! What is it?" "I'm glad for you! You got Cagalli-chan's feelings! I'm so happy" Lacus lied. "Really? Thanks. Anyway, should I…" "That's your own decision now Kira. Either you'll continue the plan or not. But I think you should since Cagalli-chan's heart is still becoming frozen and cold after what happened." "Okay. But…" "Don't worry! I'll help you again. How about her favorite place then? You could take her out on a date around ORB." "Okay!!! _I can't wait!!!_"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mizuki met up with Sayaka and Kamui. "So…Cagalli's falling for Kira-san then?" Sayaka asked. "Very much. This is so wrong! She's making things hard for us!" Mizuki said. "But she did say one time that she used to have feelings for him in the first war until she met Athrun-san…" "So Athrun's to blame?" Kamui dumbly asked. "NO!!!" Mizuki said while bonking her boyfriend's head. "How could you say that? Yet, she still loves Athrun…" "Aye!!! Our job is becoming so hard!!!" Sayaka complained. "I know but…how will we tell it to him?" "I don't know, Mizuki. And you Kamui! Be helpful for once! You barely spoke a word to us! Suggest something!" "I dunno." "You know, you're kinda like Kira-san sometimes. Dumb and clueless." "Anyway, I'll spy on that she-devil once more. I heard her talking about a plan. I don't know what the plan is but I'll check it out." "Okay Sayaka. Just don't get caught." "Sure. See you later then!" Sayaka left. "I guess we should wait for her report then. That bitch must've planned something cruel again just like her f---ing attitude." Mizuki said.

Back in the mansion, Athrun just sat there on his chair beside his desk. "Okay, how about: Cagalli, I'm a jerk for not…dammit!!! Can't I think of a better apology? **I dunno…beats me.**_ You again! _**Yes, I'm the holy conscience of Athrun Zala, a moron speaking. **_Oh shut up! I'm trying to think of a better apology for Cagalli. _**If only you believed her, you wouldn't need to apologize except for talking to a total bitch of course.**_ Ha ha! (Sarcastic) Very funny… _**(Sarcastic) Why thank you moron. Anyway, good luck on your apology. I hope she forgives you…as if that will happen! **Lousy conscience! You're not helping me at all, you know that!"

* * *

Back to the bit-I mean Meyrin, she was walking to the office. Beside her was another man. The man had grey-colored hair and had violet eyes. "You do know what to do. I just want you to kidnap the princess without being seen. I'll follow you so no one will suspect you but we'll have to wear masks. Shinn will lure her out then you'll grab her immediately. Got that?" "Yes ma'am!" The man replied. Then Meyrin pulled out her walkie-talkie. "Are you inside the building?"  
-Yup. Are you sure that…-  
"Shut the f--- up and do the f---ing plan, Shinn! Don't tell me you'll back out now!"  
-Alright, alright Ms. Bossy-much!-  
"Excuse me? Bah, just lure her out you moron!"  
-Roger that, sir!-  
"One more cocky crap from you or I'm gonna do physical harm on Cagalli!"  
-Do that and I'll shoot you! I swear, I will-  
Then she and the man entered the building.

As for Cagalli, she sat there in her chair. "_Did I make the right decision on confessing to Kira? I do love him but why do I still love Athrun? It's so hard to choose!_" Cagalli said while clutching her hair. "Cagalli?" Shinn asked from outside while knocking on her door. "Shinn? You can come in" "C-Cagalli…can we go outside a-and t-talk? Just for a while" "Uh…sure." When they got outside, "Shinn, why are we here?" Suddenly, Shinn disappeared. "I'm sorry but I did not see Shinn." "Meyrin!" "Hello, bara-hime (trans: Rose Princess). I'm here to kidnap you." "Why you---" Out of the blue, the man hit her from behind knocking her down. "I didn't know you can be so weak…Hayato, put her body in a sack. Shinn, you've done a good job. All we have to do is lure Athrun…" Then they left. Unknown to them, Sayaka was spying from behind.

* * *

Meanwhile on the way to the office, Athrun drove by a car. Inside was Meyrin, Shinn, and the grey-haired man. "Huh? Why are they on a hurry?" Athrun said while noticing that the car drove faster than him. "Plus why are they with a stranger?" Then he just shrugged it and drove. "Yet why do I feel that something fishy is going on…"

Meanwhile, Sayaka ran back to where Mizuki was. Except Kamui had left earlier. "This is bad!!!" "What's bad? Sayaka, calm down and tell me!!!" "C…Cagalli was kidnapped by that bitch! They took her to a warehouse around ORB. I don't know where but they kidnapped her!" "Shit! Great, just great! Cagalli got kidnappded!" "She what?!?" Athrun yelled from behind. "Meyrin k-kidnapped her. I saw her with a man including Shinn. They went to a warehouse around ORB. The left quickly and I didn't stop them. I'm sorry…I didn't mean to, I…" Sayaka started to cry. "It's not your fault, Saya-chan! It's that bitch's and Shinn's!" Mizuki said while calming Sayaka down. Out of the blue, Athrun's cellphone rang. On the screen appeared a message:

* * *

From: Meyrin

So sorry to send a shocking message. But I have to. Right now, I have a certain bara-hime with me. I'm sure you still keep her precious, don't you? I mean, after all, she's your only love…I want you to come to the abandoned warehouse in ORB. Your lovely princess will be there. Go here alone without anyone with you. If you ever bring someone along with you, I'll shoot your precious rose. And I'm not afraid to at least commit murder to the representative here. Sayonara!

* * *

"That bitch…that insane, cruel-hearted bitch! Athrun,we'll…" "No. I'm going there alone. Don't tell Kira or anybody. Not even Kisaka-san or the others." "Are you crazy?" Mizuki said. "You're putting yourself to a f---ing death trap here!" "I know that but I can't risk Cagalli's life. I don't want her to die. So I'm gonna go there alone." "But…fine! If you don't return…I'll kill you myself!" "I got it!"

In the abandoned warehouse, "I didn't know you've become this cruel…" Cagalli mumbled while struggling from her ties. "Struggle one more or I'm…" "Go ahead. Athrun won't still love you once he sees me dead." "But what if I tell him you're slowly falling for your brother, hm? I'm sure he'd like to know about that." "You truly are a bitch, you know that? I hope you rot in hell!" "Hmph! I don't care as long as I get Athrun! You're such a three-timer! I mean, you kissed three guys! Shouldn't women like you be pure instead of a three-timing slut?" "Yes, I'm a slut for kissing three guys but I'm the best slut in ORB. At least I'm not a maniac who's totally obsessed with Athrun! I may love him but I'm not **THAT** obsessed! Unlike a bitch right here!" "SHUT UP!!!" Meyrin yelled while kicking Cagalli's body on the floor. "One more shit out of you or I'm gonna shoot you!" Meyrin said while pointing her gun. "It ready to shoot you once I…kyaah!" From behind, Athrun shot the gun out of Meyrin's hands. "Shoot her or I'm shooting you!" "Athrun…"

* * *

Sorry to end it there again! Aye, looks like the two are in trouble. Sorry if it's short but I decided to put the other part on the twentieth. Plus the real rivalry will start on the twentieth. Is it me or do I feel that my fic is kinda becoming more of a drama and less humor? Anyway, review this chapter! Onegai! Flames are welcomed. 


	20. The One I Really Love

It's the twentieth chapter already…I guess I'm kinda rushing this but once my school starts, I might update this for once only so I'm updating this again. Thanks for the reviews and it's alright if you wanna flame me since I just want to know on what you think of this. So it's allowed. I guess this is becoming more of a drama than humor but I'll try to squeeze it in here. Anyway, Meyrin is really becoming psychotic here so Meyrin fans, don't read this. Especially AxM fans. Since I have no intentions of making that happen. Really, I don't. Anyway, enough of this and read the story and please don't forget to review okay?  
Disclaimer: Still don't own GS/D.

* * *

Chapter 20: The One I Really Love

* * *

"I guess you did come huh?" Meyrin said while pointing the gun at Cagalli's head. "I really hate the way you two love each other. It really makes me sick!" "You're the sickest one here" Athrun said. "Why did you kidnap Cagalli?" "Simple, I just wanted to lure you here." Meyrin explained. "I was so shocked that you would still love a three-timing slut like her. Even when I showed you the pictures" "Oh shut up! You forced Shinn to kiss her!" Athrun yelled. "You're the one that started this!" From the shadows, a group of thugs entered the warehouse. "Heh, they're all just weak bastards anyway!" Athrun said while reloading his gun. "If you dare to make a single move, I'll shoot this woman right in front of you." Meyrin said as she grabbed Cagalli and pointed the gun on her head. "You wouldn't…" "Actually, I would." Meyrin said. "Go on. Beat him up." Then all the thugs went to Athrun and began to punch him hard. "Athrun, you baka!" Cagalli yelled. "Fight them! They're just weak Naturals! Fight them!" "I…can't." Athrun stuttered while he was being beaten. "If…I did, you'll get hurt…" "I don't care! Just fight them!" Cagalli said while tears fell in her eyes. "I don't want to see you get hurt so fight already!" "I don't…want you to get hurt…because of me…" "Why?" Meyrin yelled while throwing Cagalli's body on the ground. "Why do you love her so much? Why her and not me?" "…" "Can't you see I want you so much? Why? What am I to you huh?" "You're…only a sister…to me…I can't…love…you more than…that" Athrun said while blood dripped from his lips. "Because the one I really love is…Cagalli…" "NO!!!" Meyrin yelled while covering her ears. "You love me, don't you? DON'T YOU?" "I love…Cagalli…" "THAT'S NOT TRUE!!!" Meyrin yelled while pointing a gun at him. "WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?" Then she pulled the trigger and shot it at Athrun. But Cagalli took the shot and it shot through her right waist. "Why would you kill Athrun if you love him, baka?" Cagalli yelled. "I…it's over…I'm leaving but I'm not gonna end things here…" Meyrin said then left.

"You moron…why'd you do that?" Cagalli cried. "You should've fought than to get yourself beaten up, you jerk!" "It's because I love you, don't I?" Athrun replied. "I didn't want you to get hurt…" "Baka! I'm already hurt! You should've moved when she pointed that gun!" Cagalli said while forming a smile. "Thanks to you, I got hurt on the side!" "Gome…" "Yeah, you better be sorry!" Cagalli said while clenching her fists. "Aw c'mon! I'm already beaten up!" Athrun groaned. "Can't you see I'm bleeding here?" "Fine, I'll beat you up once you're healed." "But you'll send me to the hospital again…" "It's because you got me hurt! So you need to get hurt as well!" Cagalli said.

* * *

As for Mizuki and Sayaka, "How long has it been since he left?" Sayaka groaned. "I'm getting bored of waiting…" "I told that moron to get back here already! That's it! I'm…" Mizuki said while rolling up her sleeve. BEEP BEEP!!! "Isn't that your phone, Mizuki?" Sayaka asked while reading a magazine.  
Mizuki: Hello it's…YOU!!! WHERE THE F--- ARE YOU?!?  
Athrun: Er…in the warehouse…  
Mizuki: Get your asses here! Can't you see it's f---ing nighttime? Get your ass here!  
Cagalli: We can't. He's beaten up.  
Mizuki: So? You drive!  
Cagalli: I can't too. I got shot in the side.  
Athrun: Yeah…ugh…  
Cagalli: (slaps Athrun) STOP MOVING BAKA! Anyway, can you go here and lead us to the hospital?  
Mizuki: What am I? A…  
Sayaka: (takes the phone) I'll drive. Mizu-chan left her car. You're in the abandoned warehouse, right?  
Cagalli: Yup! Number…uh…5!  
Sayaka: Got it! Oh yeah, please don't make out while you're waiting.  
Cagalli: Psh! As if I'd kiss a bleeding a—hole! Bye!  
"You know what, Saya (that's Sayaka's nickname), you're too kind just like Lacus-san…" Mizuki commented. "I'm just not that aggressive as you, Mizu-chan…" Sayaka smiled. "Yet you pack a heck of a slap" Mizuki added. "Whatever. Let's go…"

Back in the warehouse…"You didn't have to call me an a—hole you know…" "I wanted to since you couldn't stop movin…ouch!!!" Cagalli yelled in pain while clutching her side. Luckily, Athrun untied her ropes. "It's bleeding too fast. You might faint from blood loss…" Athrun said while examining her wound. "It looks bad…" "OF COURSE IT'S BAD MORON!!!" Cagalli yelled in his ear. "You didn't have to yell…" Athrun groaned. "I'm just beside you, you know…" "Well, sorry…" Cagalli crossed her arms. "Sorry if I yelled." "Cagalli…" "What?" "Do you love Kira?" "…" "I heard someone talk about it…if you are…" "I am but I'm still confused on who I like! I love you both the same way but…I just can't…" "Then do you still…" "Yes…" "I don't mind having someone to share those feelings…**Yes you do! **_Shut up! You're ruining my moment here! _**Well sorry if I am Zala! **I don't…" "Athrun…I'm sorry…" Cagalli said with tears on her eyes. "Why are you crying?" Athrun asked. "It's because you'll think I'm…a slut…" Cagalli replied sadly. "You'll think that I don't love you…I do but I also love Kira too…" "I won't think of that, I promise!" Athrun reassured. "I'll never think of you like that." Then he fainted. "Athrun?" Cagalli said while waking him up. "ATHRUN!!! This is not funny! Wake up!!!" "Cagalli?" Sayaka said while entering. "What's going…OMG!!! ATHRUN'S DEAD?!?" Sayaka yelled. "No baka!" Mizuki said hitting her with her purse. "He just collapsed. Let's get you two in the hospital." "Yup! But how will we carry…" Suddenly, Cagalli carried Athrun's body to the car and threw it inside. (Poor Athrun…). "Er…doesn't that hurt?" Mizuki asked. "Yeah…" Sayaka said then two sweat-drops appeared in their heads. "Don't worry he's sleeping so he won't know I threw him in!" Cagalli said. "O-okay…let's just go the hospital…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Shinn met up with Meyrin. "I saw what happened…I can't believe you shot her! You promised not to hurt her!" "What can I do? She was blocking me!" "That's it! I'm leaving and I'm not gonna be a part of this anymore!" "What?!? You…" "I'll do things my own way. I don't need your f---ing help." Shinn said. "Oh yeah, I'm never gonna let you hurt Cagalli anymore, got that? Unless you want to end up in jail…" Then he left. "I'll make you pay Shinn for betraying me. I'm not ending things from here. As long as she's alive, I'm gonna continue this…" Meyrin said. "But for now, I'll go back to the PLANTs for a while."

In the hospital…"OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cagalli yelled in pain while the doctors cured her side. "BE GENTLE YOU BASTAR-OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Cagalli-sama, please calm down!" One of the nurses said. "This will only hurt a bit…" "HURT A BIT?!? THAT STINGS!!! YOU-OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cagalli yelled again. Some patients thought she was going under labor and some sweat-dropped. "For the love of…SHUT THE F--- UP CAGALLI AND LET THEM CURE YOUR F---ING PAIN!!! YOU'RE GIVING ME HEADACHES!!!" Mizuki yelled. "Uh-oh! I better get Mizuki to a doctor as well. She's having too much high-blood pressure…" Sayaka said. "Okay-OUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "C'mon Mizu-chan…" Sayaka left. "Okay, Cagalli-sama, you're all fixed." "I'm not a robot!!!" Cagalli yelled. "Where's Athrun?" "Oh…" One of the nurses said. "He's…" "DON'T TELL ME HE'S DEAD!!! DON'T…" Cagalli yelled as she grabbed the nurses' collar and shook her. "HOW IS HE DOING?!?" "I'm fine…" Athrun said from behind. "YOU!!!" Cagalli ran to him and hugged him tight. "I thought you died!!!" "I'm not dead or at least I think I should…" "WHAT?!?" Cagalli fumed. Then began to beat Athrun up. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?!? YOU BASTARD!!! YOU A—HOLE!!! YOU BAKA!!!" "Ow…Cagalli…" Athrun said while dodging some of her attacks. "I didn't…mean…to say that…" "AS IF!!! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU STAY HERE IN THIS…" "Cagalli?" Sayaka said while looking at Cagalli. "What's going-KYAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ATHRUN'S A ZOMBIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sayaka yelled in fear. "Sayaka-san, I'm…" "DIE YOU ZOMBIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sayaka said giving Athrun a very **BIG** slap on the face. "SAYAKA!!!" Cagalli yelled. "LET ME DO IT!!!" And so starts another round of beating up Athrun…

* * *

"I wonder where Cagalli is…I wanna take her out…" "Oh that? She's in the hospital because she got kidnapped and hurt by Meyrin…" Kamui said out of the blue. "Thanks-WHAT?!? WHERE?!?" Kira yelled. "In the main hospital in ORB, duh!" Kamui pointed out. "Thanks!" Then Kira left for the hospital. As for Kamui…"Shit! I wasn't supposed to say that! Better call Mizu…"  
Mizuki: What?  
Kamui: Bad news: I told Kira on what happened! And he's on his way there…  
Mizuki: …  
Kamui: Mizu-chan?  
Mizuki: YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll send you to hell later, k? Bye!  
"I am so dead…" Kamui slapped his head.

Back in the hospital, Athrun was being healed again by the doctor after facing Cagalli's fist and Sayaka's slap. "Honto ni suimasen!!!" Sayaka apologized while bowing. "I didn't mean to. I…" "I'm okay." Athrun reassured. "CAGALLI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kira yelled loudly. "Kira?!?" Cagalli said. "Why are…" "Are you okay? What happened to your side? Is it healed properly? Is it…" Then Cagalli silenced him with her finger. "I'm okay so don't worry too much. My side still hurts but I'm okay." "I'm glad!" Kira pulled her to a hug. "I'm so glad you're not dead…" "I'm not dead, baka!" "AHEM!!!" Athrun coughed. "I guess you were beaten up then…are you alright?" Kira asked. "A bit." Athrun replied. "Why are you here for? I'm guessing you didn't come here for me." "I just wanted to see how Cagalli's doing." Kira retorted. "Guys, stop it!" Cagalli said. "You shouldn't fight here Kira." All of a sudden, Shinn appeared. "You bastard!" Athrun said and grabbed Shinn in his collar. "Because of you, none of this would've happened! You let Meyrin kidnap Cagalli you…" "I didn't mean to. She forced me or she'd shoot Cagalli!" Shinn said. "Fine, I helped but I didn't expect that to happen. She tricked me so that's why I'm here to apologize!" "Athrun, let him go" Cagalli said then moved forward to Shinn. "It's okay. You were just tricked…" "How could you forgive me for that? I…" "It's okay. I'm sure we'll forget about that someday…"

* * *

Outside, Kira and Athrun went to talk. "I'm sure Cagalli told you…" Kira began. "About…" "She did. But, you know that our fight is still going on until she loves only one from us…" Athrun said. "I know that. That's why I'm not gonna give up. The past was just a simple, petty fight but I'm gonna be serious this time." Kira grinned. "That's why I'm gonna make sure her feelings of love for me will stay." "Bet my ass it won't." Athrun smiled. "I bet she's gonna stay engaged to me till the day we're married." "Over my dead body!" Kira retorted. "One day, I'm gonna make her my fiancée!" "You wish! She's still mine, moron!" "Excuse me blue-head, she's gonna be **MINE**! Got that?" Kira argued. "Nope!" Athrun grinned. "Baka…" "WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kira yelled and began to chase Athrun all over the hospital. "I thought they were gonna be serious…" Sayaka said while peeking from the door. "That's what men just wanted you to think. In reality, they won't." Mizuki replied. "Oh…" Sayaka said.

* * *

Sorry if it's rushed or something. The next chapter is another date. You can ask on your review who's dating Cagalli. No, it's not Shinn. So guess it on your own. I got the first part from a J-drama I watched. The title is Hana Yori Dango. If you know that drama. It's very nice. It has two seasons. The part I got is from season 1. You can again write flames or at least comment me about something. I don't mind. Hint for next: either it's AxC dating or KxC dating. I just wanna know if you can guess right. The other one and Shinn will obviously try to wreck things up. For the next one too, Meyrin (aka the psychopath and bitch) will disappear for a while but she'll come back again. Oh yeah, I'm kinda dividing the story into different arcs. Here's the list of the current arcs:  
Arc 1: Beginning of Rivalry (Chapters 1-11)  
Arc 2: The Love Pentagon (Chapters 12-20)  
The next is Arc 3. So this story has different story arcs. So it will be a long fic. Again, keep guessing on who's gonna take Cagalli on a date on the next. But don't forget to review first! 


End file.
